yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Bakara Suresi/8-20/RBT
Münafıklar Meâl-i Şerifi:8-20 *İnsanlar içinden kimisi de vardır ki, "Allah'a ve son güne iymân ettik" derler de, mü'min değillerdir! 8 *Allah'ı ve mü'minleri aldatmaya çalışırlar. Halbuki sırf kendilerini aldatırlar da farkına varmazlar.9 *Kalbilerinde bir maraz (hastalık) vardır da, Allah marazlarını artırmıştır ve yalancılık ettikleri için bunlara elîm (gayet acı) bir azap vardır. Hem bunlara, -"Yeryüzünü fesada vermeyin!" denildiği zaman, -"Biz ancak ıslahçılarız.düzelticileriz" derler.11 *Haî... Doğrusu bunlar, ortalığı ifsat edenlerdir bunlar... Lâkin şuurları yok, farkında değillerdir!12 *Yine bunlara, -"Nâsın iymân ettiği gibi iymân edin!" denildiği zaman; -"Yâ!... Biz o süfehâ'mn iymân ettikleri gibi mi iymân ederiz?" derler. Ha!... Doğrusu süfehâ kendileridir ve lâkin bilmezler!13 *Bir de iymân edenlerle karşılaştılar mı, -"Âmenna!" derler ve kendi şeytanlanyla halvet oldular mı, -"Emin olun, biz sizinle beraberiz. Biz ancak müstehziyiz! (onlarla alay ediyoruz)" derler. 14 *Allah onlarla istihza (alay) ediyor da, tuğyanları içinde bocalarlarken kendilerini sürüklüyor. Bunlar, işte öyle kimselerdir ki, hidâyet karşılığında dalâleti satın almışlardır da, ticaretleri kâr etmemiştir. Yolunu tutmuş da değillerdir...16 *Bunların meseli, şunun meseline benzer ki, bir ateş yakmak istedi. Vaktâ ki çevresindekileri aydınlattı. Tam o sırada Allah nurlarını gideriverip, kendilerini zulmetler içinde bıraktı... Artık bunlar görmezler,17 *Sağırdırlar, dilsizdirler, kördürler. Artık bunlar dön-mezler!18 *Yahut semâdan boşanan bir yağmur hâli gibidir ki, onda karanlıklar var, bir gürleme, bir şimşek var... Yıldırımlardan olum korkusuyla parmaklarını kulaklarına tıkıyorlar... Ve Allah kâfirleri kuşatmıştır! 19 *Şimşek neredeyse gözlerini kapıverecek... Önünü aydınlattı mı, ışığında yürüyorlar, karanlık üzerlerine çöktü mü, apışıp kalıyorlar. Allah dilemiş olsaydı, elbet işitmelerini, görmelerini de alı verirdi. Şüphe yok ki, Allah her şeye kadîr, daima kadirdir! 20 Ve İnsanlardan Bazıları...Tefsiri: Noksan sıfatlardan münezzeh olan Allah Subhânehû ve Teâlâ Hazretleri, kitabını hâlinin şerhi ile açtı. (Kitabının başında Fatiha sûresinde, zatını bizlere tanıttı.) Ve hemen ardında, dinlerinde Allah için ihlaslı olan, kalbleri, dillerinin ikrar ettiği (tevhide) muvafakat eden (yani özü ve sözü bir olan muhlis) kullarının vasıflarını beyan etti. İhlaslı kullarının ardında da onların zıddı olup, bâtınî ve zahirî (iç ve dışları) ile küfre sarılan (ve küfür yolunda yürüyen) kâfirleri anlattı. Üçüncü olarak da, bu iki kısmın yani Müslümanlar ile kâfirlerin arasında yalpalayıp duran kararsızlardır. Onlar ağızlarıyla iman ettikleri halde, kalbleriyle iman etmeyenlerdir. Bu şekilde kısımlar tamamlanmış oldu. Bunlar, münafıklardır. Onlar kâfirlerin en habisleridir. Allah'ın en çok buğz ettiği kimlerdir. Çünkü onlar, küfrü kamufle etmiş ve (içten içe) kâfirlere karışmışlardır. Müslümanlara hile ve istihza eder dururlar. Bundan dolayı onların (münafıkların hallerinin) açıklanması uzun sürdü. Kâşânî buyurdu: Kalblerinin üzeri mühürlenen ve küfürlerinde isrâr eden kâfirlerin vasıfları hakkında iki âyet-i kerime ile özetle durumları anlatıldı. Münafıkların vasıfları ise 13 (onüç) âyet-i kerimede anlatılmasının sebebi, kâfirlerden yüz çevrilmesi içindir. Söz kâfirleri etkilemez; onlara fayda vermez. Hitab, kâfirlere tesir etmez. Amma münafıklar ise, bazen azarlama ve anlatım onlara fayda verir. Belki durumlarının, halka teşyi edilmesi, hallerinin halka anlatılması, ahlâklarının beyan edilmesi ve adetlerinin terkedilmesiyle bir köşeye sıkıştınlabilirler. Onların niyetleri ve makamları habistir. Münafıklar, hallerinin ve şekillerinin çirkinliğinin anlatılması ve hallerinin misâl ile ortaya dökülmesiyle uyanırlar. Onların yollarıyla kalbleri eğrilir. Nefisleri boyun eğerler. İç âlemlerini temizlerler. Rezaletleri sona erer. Üzerinde oldukları hakikate dönerler. 0 zaman (Cehennemlik olan münafıklardan) şu âyeti kerime ile belirtilen müstesna kişiler olurlar: (Her halde münafıklar, cehennemin en alt tabaka-sm-dadırlar. İhtimali yok; onlara bir kurtaracak da bulamazsın. buyurduktan sonra; nifaktan tevbe eden imanlarından ihlaslı olan ve amellerini islâh edenleri şöyle istisna etti:) "Ancak tevbe edip, hallerini düzelten ve Allah'a sarılıp, dinlerini Allah için hâlis kılan kimseler müstesna. Çünkü bunlar mü'minlerle beraberdir. Mü'minlere ise Allah azîm bir ecir verecektir.146." İnsana Neden Nâs Denildi? Nâs kelimesi, insan kelimesinin cemiidir (çoğuiudur). İnsana "Nâs" adı verildi. Çünkü Cenâb-ı Allah, insandan ahid (sözleşme) aldı. İnsan o sözleşmeyi unuttuğu için ona (unutan manasında) nâs denildi. Allah şöyle buyurdu: "Filhakika bundan evvel Âdem'e ahid verdik de unuttu ve biz onda bir azim bulmadık!115" Cenâb-ı Allah'ın: "Pek nankördür o insan rabbine Kavli şerifinin tefsirinde, yani "nimetleri unutur; mihnetleri hep hatırlar" (rivayeti) geldi. (İnsana insan denilmesinin bir sebebi de) Denildi ki: İnsan, yani göründü kelimesinden gelmektedir. Çünkü insanlar, zahirdirler, görüyorlar ve görünüyorlar. Bundan dolayı insana "beşer " adı da verildi; "Çin'lere "Cinn" denildiği gibi. Çünkü cinler, gözlere görünmemektedirler. (Diğer bir rivayete) göre: İnsan, vahşet" kelimesinin zıddıdır. Üns (ünsiyyet) kelimesinden gelmektedir. Çünkü insan kendi cinsleriyle ünsiyet (ve ülfet) eder. Veya ruhları bedenleriyle ve bedenleri ruhlanyla hemen kaynaşıp uyum sağladığı için, insana insan denilmiştir. Nas kelimesinin başındaki lâm cins içindir. Yani insan cinsfnden bazıları demektir. O kişi ki diyor," âyette kim (kim ki) kelimesi, mevsûftur. Ahid değildir. (Bilinen bir kişi değildir.) Sanki şöyle denilmektedir: Ve insanlardan bazı insanlar söylüyorlar," yani dilleriyle (şehâdet kelimesini) okuyorlar, demektir.Fayda sağlayan şeyi telaffuz etmektir. Söyler, söylenmiş manasınadır. Tabir edenin (söyleyenin) nefsinde tasavvur ettiği manayı telaffuzdur, Söz kelimesi, mecaz olarak ta "görüş" ve "mezheb" manasına gelir. "Söyler," fiilinde zamirin merciinin müfred (yani tek kişi) olması, onun lafzı olması itibarı iledir. biz iman ettik, sözünde ve halbuki onlar değiller, kavli şeriflerinde zamirin cemi olması ise, manâsı itibariyledir. Çünkü kelime hem müfrede ve hem de cemiye sâlihtir (elverişlidir). Veya nâs kelimesinin başındaki lamı tarif ahid içindir. Burada rhahûd yani bilinenler ise, kâfir olanlardır. İsmi mevsuldur. Ondan murad ise, Abdullah bin Ebî Übeyy bin Selûl, arkadaşları ve münafıklardan benzerleridir. Onlar (münafıklar) İslâm ve şehâdet kelimesini izhâr ettiler. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri ve ashabından kurtulmak için Müslüman olduklarını açıkladılar. (Amma hakikatte ise) İslâmın hilâfına itikâd ettiler. Münafıkların çokları Yahûdîlerdendi. Yahudiler, münafıklıkta isrâr etmeleri cihetinde kâfirlerin sayılarının içine girdiler. Kalbleri mühürlendi. (l/51)Yahûdîlerin münafıklıkta husûsîleşmeleri bir ziyâdeliktir ki, onlar küfrün bile üzerine ziyâde oldular. Onun için bu cinse girmeleri (yani kâfirlerin altında durumlarının anlatılmaları) olamazdı. Çünkü cinsler, ziyâdeliklerle nevilere (çeşitlere) ve bazı kısımlara ayrılır. Buna göre, bu âyet-i kerime, ikinci kısmın taksimi hakkındadır. "Biz Allah'a iman ettik," yani biz Allah'ın varlığını ve birliğini tasdik ettik. "Ve âhiret gününe (iman ettik). Âhiret gününden murâd, haşr ile başlayıp; sonsuza kadar giden zamandır. Yani dünyanın sayılı günlerinden sonra gelen daimî zamandır. Ve âhiret gününden murad, yeniden diriliştir. Veya haşr zamanından cennet ehlinin cennete giresiye kadar veya Cehennem ehlinin Cehenneme giresiye kadar geçecek olan vakittir. Çünkü hududlu (ölçülü) günlerin (zamanın) sonu olmuşununu ı-oeyan ı ercumesı olur. Zîrâ cennet ehlinin cennete girmesinden ve Cehennem ehlinin Cehenneme girmesinden sonraki zaman için bir hudud yoktur. Âhirete âhiret, denilmesinin bir sebebi de, dünya (haya-tm)dan sonra geldiği içindir. Âyet-i kerimede "Biz Allah'a ve âhiret gününe iman ettik" diyerek, zikredilmesi ve imanın Allah ve âhiret gününe tahsis edilmesi; onların peyderpey imana dalıp (çıktıkları) ve bir kenarından onu ihata etme iddiaları içindir. Onların imanda zannetikleri şekliyle münafıklar olduklarını bildirmektir. Yahudilere Münafık Denilebilir mi? Bu kavim yani münafıkların çoğu Yahûdî oldukları, Allah'a ve âhiret gününe inandıkları halde onlarla münafıklar nasıl kasd olunabilir? (Yahudilere münafık denilebilir mi?) Yahûdîlerin teşbihe itikad etmeleri, Allah'ın oğul edindiğine inanmaları (Uzeyr Aleyhisselâm için Allah'ın oğludur demeleri), Cennete kendilerinden başkasının girmeyeceğine inanmaları, Cehennemin ancak sayılı günlerde kendilerine dokunacağına itikâd etmeleri. Ve bunlardan başka safsatalara inanmalarından dolayı Yahûdîlerin gerçek manada imanları yoktur. Yahûdîler, mü'minleri gördükleri zaman, onların imanı gibi iman ettiklerini belirttiler. Habisliklerinin (kötülük ve serlerinin) tam oluşundan dolayı, kendi hallerini hikaye ettiler, anlattılar, (Müslümanları aldatmaya çalıştılar). Eğer söyledikleri sözler ve şeyler kendilerinden sadır olmuşsa hile ve kandırma yoluyladır. Yoksa itikadlan, eski itikadlarıydi. (Bazen davranışlarının Müslümanların itikadına uygun olması,) iman edip Müslüman olmalarından dolayı değildi. (Münafık oldukları içindi). Yahûdîlerin münafıklarının Allah ve âhiret gününe iman ettiklerini söylemeleri; Müslümanlara yaldızlı sözlerle yaklaşıp; onlarla alay etmeleri, kötülük üzerine kötülük ve küfür üzerine küfürdür. "Halbuki onlar mü'min (iman etmiş kişiler) değiller." Buradaki U mâ, (değil kelimesi,) (Değil fiilinin) naibidir. Bunun için hemen ardında (be) harfi gelmiştir. Yani, Onlar tasdik edici değiller, demektir. Onlar izhar etmiş oldukları imanın aksini (küfrü) kalblerinde gizliyorlar. Belki onlar münafıklardır. Münafıkların "iman edici kimseler olmadığına" hükmetmekte, elbette onların çağrıldıkları hakka imanlarını nefiy vardır. Ve katiyetle onların iman etmeyeceklerini beyan içindir. U mâ'nın haberine be'nin dahil olması, imanın aslını onlardan nefyetmek içindir. Bunun için, "Onlar, mü'minlerden değiller," demedi. Çünkü birincisi yani, "Halbuki onlar mü'min değiller" demek, bundan yani "Onlar, mü'minlerden değiller," sözünden daha beliğ'dir. "Halbuki onlar mü'min değiller" Âyet-i kerimesi, münafıkların "biz iman ettik" iddialarının merdûd olduğunu göstermektedir. Çünkü iman iddiasında herhangi sıhhatli bir delil ikâme edememişlerdir. Bir kimse alâkasız, bir şeyle övünmeye kalkışırsa, sonuçta imtihanı kaybedip; rezil olur. Çünkü kendini öven, zemmedilir (yerilir); kim nefsini zemmeder (yererse), övülür. Firavun Aleyhilla'netullah: "İnandım. Hakîkaten Benî İsrail'in imân ettiğinden başka ilâh yok. Ben de O'na teslim olanlardanım." dedi. 90 Bu iddiasına karşı; Allah tarafından: Ve sen müfsidlerden (bozgunculuk yapanlardan) oldun, buyuruldu. Yunus Aleyhisselâm, "Senden başka ilâh yoktur, sen sübhansın, Şüphesiz ben haksızlık edenlerden oldum" dedi. Cenâb-ı Allah, Yunus Aleyhisselâm için şöyle buyurdu: "Eğer o Allah'ı teşbih edenlerden olmasaydı. Hafız (k.s.) şöyle buyurdu: "Hoş bir latifettir ki, tecrübe ile ortaya konuldu: Aşk-ı ilâhî kimin kalbine doğarsa, ondan hıyanet meydana gelmez." Hikâye Hikâye olunur: Bir şeyhin bir talebesi vardı. Talebe kendisinin emin (güvenilir) bir kişi olduğunu iddia ederdi. Amma şeyh, o talebesinin bu iddiasının hilâfına emin kişi olmadığını biliyordu. Talebe, şeyhinin kendisi hakkındaki görüşlerini kabul etmezdi. Hep kendisinin emin kişi olduğunu ileri sürerdi. Bu haline rağmen, talebe hocasından kendisine, Allah'ın esrarından bir sırrın keşfedilmesini (sır perdesinin açılmasını) isterdi. Bir gün Şeyh, talebelerinden birini, (kimsenin göremeyeği) bir evde sakladı. Talebelerinden gizli olarak bir koç alıp kesti. Parçaladı etlerini bir çuvala koydu. Kendisini güvenilir kimse olarak tanıtan talebe çıkageldi. Talebe, şeyhini kanlara bulanmış olarak gördü. Önünde çuval vardı. Elinde de bıçak... Talebe, şeyhine: -"Efendim! Nedir bu haliniz?" diye sordu. -"Falanca talebe beni çok sinirlendirdi. Ben de onu öldürdüm," Talebe şeyhi yalanlamamak için hevâ (ve hevesine) muhalefet etti. Kendisini emin olarak tanıtan talebe, önündeki çuvala baktı. Hayret etti. Şeyhi kendisine: -"Bu bir emânettir. Bunu benim için gizle. Bu çuvalın içinde olan ölüyü gömmek için bana yardım et," dedi. İkisi o çuvalı evde bir yere gömdüler. Şeyh, bu talebesine zarar ve hasar vermek istedi. Yaptıklarını ortaya çıkartıp yayıp yaymayacağını imtihan edecekti. Şeyhin sakladığı talebenin babası çıkageldi. Oğlunu sordu. Şeyh ona: -"O benim yanımdadır," dedi. Adam çekip gitti. Talebeye hocanın bu zarar ve hasan büyük geldi. İçine sindiremedi. Saklanan talebenin babasına gitti. Ona haber verdi. Şeyhin oğlunu öldürdüğünü ve beraber gömdüklerini anlattı. Durumu Sultana (Hükümdara) arzettiler. Şeyh vakur ve güvenilir bir kişi olmasından dolayı, Hükümdar, bir ara durakladı. Bir türlü karar veremedi. Kâdî ve Fakıhleri (hukukçuları) şeyhe gönderdi. O emin ve güvenilir kişi olduğunu söyleyen talebe, hocanın aleyhinde konuşmaya ve şeyhine sövmeye başladı. Şeyhin aleyhinde şahitlik etti. Çuvalı huzura getirdiler. Açtılar, içinde kesilmiş koç olduğunu gördüler. Saklanan talebe (şeyhin haber vermesiyle olduğu yerden) çıktı. Emin kişi olmakla hava atan talebe rezil oldu. Utandı. Amma bu pişmanlık kendisine fayda vermedi. 1/52 Bu hikâye, Şeyhü'l-Ekber ve athar Hazretlerinin "Emrül-muhkem el-merbut fîmâ yelzemu ehlü tarıkillahi mineş-şurut" isimli kitabta da böyledir. Bu hikâyeden şu zahir oldu: "Sırlar ancak emin insanlara anlatılır ve ancak edebli insanlar nûr ve feyz'den istifade ederler." Hafiz (k.s.) Hazretleri buyurdu: Dostun sözünü ancak dostun huzurunda söylerim. Çünkü tanıdık tanıdığının sözünü ezberler." Te'vîlât-i Necmiyye'de Tasavvufî Manalar Te'vîlât-i Necmiyye'de (buyuruldu:) "Ve insanlardan bazıları..." Onlar, Allah'ı unutan ve "mîsâk günü"nde Cenâb-i Allah'a vermiş oldukları ahidleri unutanlardır. Onlardan "O kimseler ki Allah'a iman ettik, derler" Kalblerinde olmayan (ve inanmadıkları halde) dilleriyle iman ettiklerini söylerler. Elbetteki hakîkî îman: Allah'ın havas kullarının kalblerine ilkâ ettiği ilâhî nurdan olan imandır. Ve âhiret gününe (iman ettik). Yani Allah'ın nuruyla âhireti müşahede edip; ona iman eder. Allah'ın nuruyla bakmayan kişi, gayb âlemini müşahede edemez. Gaybi bilemez. Allah'a ve âhiret gününe iman edemez. Bundan dolayı Allah: "Halbuki onlar mü'min değillerdir," buyurdu. Mü'minlerin, Allahü Teâlâ'nm nuruna iman ettiklerine iman etmezler. Burada âhiretin manâsı vardır. Onlar hakîkî îmanla hidâyete ermeye hazırlanmadılar. Çünkü onlar gafletin son naktasında ve hezeyanın içinde kaldılar." Bitti. Münafıkların Hilesi Ve Düzenbazlığı "Allah'ı aldatmaya çalışırlar." Geçen âyetinde zikredilen münafıkların sözlerinin bir beyanıdır. Ve onların söylemekte oldukları kötü niyetleri ve sözlerine bir azarlamadır ve uyandır. Veya (geçen âyete bağlantısı olmayıp; istfnâf) başlangıç cümlesidir. Zihne gelen bir sorunun cevabı olarak vaki oldu. Sanki şöyle denilip: -"Onlar neden bunu söylüyorlar? Ve onlar neden iman etmiş değiller?" diye sorulmaktadır. Bu mukadder suâle: "Allah'ı aldatmaya çalışırlar, (ilâ âhirini)" diye cevab verildi. Yani aldatmaya çalıştılar, doğruyu söylemediler. Mübalağadan dolayı fail, töhmetten çıkarttı yani aldatma işini yapan faili, izhâr etmedi. Fail için ismi zahir değil de zamir getirildi. Kim oldukları şahıs olarak beyan edilmedi. Münafıkların, noksan sıfatlardan münezzeh olan Cenâb-ı Allah'ı aldatmaları zahirî manada değildir. Zîrâ Cenâb-ı Allah'a hiç bir şey gizli kalmaz. Münâfiklar gerçek manâda Allah'ı aldatmayı kasdetmediler. Belki muzâfin hazfiyle Allah'ın Rasûiünü aldatmayı murad ettiler. (Buna göre, ili "Allah'ı aldatmaya çalışırlar." Cümlesi hafzedilen muzâf ile şöyledir: Allah'ın rasûlünü aldatmaya çalışırlar, şeklindeydi. Burada muzâf olan peygamber kelimesi hazfedildi.) Veya Resûlüllah'a yapılan muamele, Allah'a yapılmış bir muamele olması; Rasûlüllah'ın yer yüzünde Allah'ın halifesi olması, Allah'ın kullarına Allah'ın emir ve nehiylerini konuşması cihetinde Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri kastedilmiş olabilir. Burada Rasûlüllah (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinin derecesinin yüksekliği ve büyük¬lüğü vardır. Rasûlüllah'a yapılan hile ve aldatmayı Cenâb-ı Allah, kendisine yapılmış kabul etti. Amma onların imanı izhâr etmeleri, Allah'a iman ettiklerini açıklamaları ve küfrü gizli tutmaları sebebiyle, Cenâb-ı Allah, onların üzerine İslâm'ın hükümlerini icra etti. Münafıklar, Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin indinde kâfirlerden daha habistirler (kötüdürler). Münafıklar, Cehennem ehlinin en alt kısmında kalacaklardır. Münâfiklar, hallerini gizleyerek; zahiren Rasûlüllah (s.a.v.) Hazretlerine bağlanmaları ve Allah'ın emirlerine iman etmelerin¬den dolayı; Allah onlara istidrâc (derece derece ilerleme) verdi. Onların yapmış oldukları işlere karşılık olarak onlara misliyle muamele edip; üzerlerine İslâm'ın hükümlerini icra etti. Hile yapanların sanatı... Buradaki hile ve aldatma iki kişinin arasında olmuş olur. Aldatmak, kandırmak ve hile yapmak diye tercüme ettiğimiz Hud'a: Kişinin, arkadaşını hiç sanmadığı bir yerden vurmak için, ona yapmak istediği kötülüğün aksini hissettirmesidir. Veya (karşısındakinin) aldatmak için yardım ediyor imasında bulunarak, ondan kolaylıkla kurtulmasıdır. Hud'a kelimesi, Arabların, "Hileci Keler" sözünden gelmektedir.Hud'a düzenbaz kişinin elini evin kapısının üzerine koyup; ona döneceği izlenimi verip; diğer kapıdan çıkma işidir. Bu iki manâ da bu makama münâsibtir (buraya uygun düşmektedir). Çünkü münâfiklar, yapmış olduklarıyla (iman etmedikleri halde iman etmiş gibi görünmekle) mü'minlerin sırlarına muttali olup, o sırlan mü'minlerin muhalif ve düşman¬larına aktarmayı murad ediyorlar. Böylece diğer kâfirlerin başına gelebilecek şeylerden, öldürülmekten, malının ganimet olarak Müslümanların eline geçmesinden ve esir düşmekten kendilerini emniyete almış ve Müslümanlar tarafından yapılacak olan bir savaşı kendilerinden savmış oluyorlar. Münâfiklar (bu hareketleriyle) dünya hayatlarını topluca islâh etmektedirler. Çünkü mü'minlere verilen şeyler onlara da verilmektedir. "Ve iman edenleri..." yani mü'minleri aldatıyorlar. Mü'minleri gördükleri zaman, iman etmedikleri halde sözleriyle iman ettiklerini açıklayıp, mü'minleri aldatmaya çalışırlar. Bu cümle birinci cümlenin üzerine atıftır. (Aldatma, Cenâb-ı Allah hakkında hakikî manasına hamledil-mesi caiz değildi ama;) mü'minler hakkında hakikî manasına hamledilmesi caizdir. Çünkü bu münafıkların güçlerinin yettiği şeydir. Teysirde de böyledir. Nefs Nedir? Halbuki onlar sırf kendilerini aldatırlar." Bir şeyin zâtının hakikatidir. Bazen "ruh"a nefs denir. Çünkü kişinin zâtı ruh ile canlı olup ayaktadır. "Kalb"e nefs denir. Çünkü kalb, ruhun mahalli veya ruhun taalluk ettiği (ruhun bedene bağlantısının merkezi) olduğu içindir. "Kan" a nefs denir. Çünkü insanın ayakta kalması kan sayesinde mümkündür. "Su"ya nefs denir. Hayat'ın suya şiddetli ihtiyacı olduğu için. Burada nefs'ten murad birinci manâ'dır. Yani kişinin zâtının kendisidir. Çünkü münafıkların aldatma ve hilelerinin zararı kendilerine racidir. (dönmektedir.) 1/53 Hatalarının cezasını başkası çekmiyor. Kendilerinden başkası çekmeyecektir. Yani münafiklar yapacaklarını (münâfiklıklannı) yapacaklar; fakat onlar bu yaptıklarıyla kendilerinden başkasına zarar veremeyeceklerdir. Çünkü yaptıkları işin cezası kendi başlarına dönecektir. Aldatma ve hile yoluyla yapmış oldukları her türlü kötülüğün cezası kendi aleyhlerine dönecektir. Çünkü Cenâb- Allah, peygamberini (s.a.v.) Hazretlerini onların niyyetlerine haberdar kılıcaktır. Allah onların münafıklıklarını peygamberine bildirecektir. (Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri ashabının içine sızan münafıkların hepsini biiiyor ve tanıyordu. Hatta isimlerini sır katibiHüzeyfetü'İ-YemânîHazretlerine bildirmişti.) Böylece dünyada rezil olacaklar ve âhirette de ceza ve azaba müstehak olacaklardır. Mevlânâ Celâleddin (k.s.) buyurdu: Hamleni yap ey atılgan, satrançta kendin görerek yap. Hasmının hamlesini görerek ve düşünerek hamle yap. Münafıkların Âhiretteki Durumu Denildi ki: Münafıklara, yaptıklarına muvafık olarak muamele edilir. Bu (münâfiklara yapılacak muamele), haberde varid oldu: Münafıklar Cehennem ateşine atılıp; orada uzun süre azab gördüklerinde, Rahman Allah'dan yardım isteyeceklerdir. Onlara: -"İşte kapılar! Muhakkak Cehennemin kapıları açıldı. Hemen buradan çıkın." denilir. Münafiklar, hızlıca kapılara koşarlar (Kapılara hücum ederler). Tam kapıya geldiklerinde kapı tekrar üzerlerine kapanır. Cehennemin kuyularına derekelerine, şeytan ve tağutlar ile birlikte geri döndürüleceklerdir. Cenâb-ı Allah, onlar için: "Haberin olsun ki, kâfirler hep hile kuruyorlar. Ben de kurarım onların hilelerine hile." Hadis-i şerifte: "Kıyamet günü, bir nefere (bir cemaate) cennete girmesi emrolunur. Cennete yaklaşır ve hatta kokusunu almaya başlarlar. Cennetin köşklerine ve Cenab-ı Allah'ın cennet ehline hazırladığı nimetleri görürler. Nida olunurlar: -"Onları çevirin! Onların cennette nasibleri yoktur"(denilir). Geçmişte ve gelecekte hiç kimsenin görmediği ve dönmediği büyük bir pişmanlık ve hasretle dönerler. Onlar: -"Ya Rabbi! Senin evliya kullarına hazırlamış olduğun sevâb ve mükâfat bize göstermeden önce keşke bizi Cehenneme atsaydm" derler. Allah c.c: -"Ben bunu size göstermeyi murad ettim. Çünkü siz benimle halvet ettiğiniz zaman, büyüklükle ön plana çıktınız. (İbâdet etmediniz.) Amma insanlar ile karşılaştığınız zaman onlara saygı gösterdiniz, insanlara riyakârlık ettiniz. Kalblerinizde olanın hilâfina (içinizde olmayan imanı) izhâr ettiniz. Dünyaya hazırlan¬dınız. Benden korkmadınız. İnsanlara hürmet ettiniz, saygı gös¬terdiniz, benim kadrimi bilmediniz, beni yüceltmediniz. Siz dünya hukukunu çiğnemekten kendinizi tuttunuz. Fakat kötülükleri benim için terketmediniz." Yani insanlar için, kötülükten kendinizi alıkoydunuz. Benim için değil. Öyleyse bu gün, sizin hürmetiniz yani çok sevabınız olmasıyla beraber, size "Elîm azab"ımı tattıracağım. Ravzatü'l-UIemâ ve Tenbihü'l-Gâfilîn kitablannda da böyledir. "Ve farkına varmazlar." Bu cümle ^ (aslında hile yapmıyorlar) fiilinin altındaki fi onlar, zamirinden hâldir. Aldatma ve kandırmaları ancak kendi nefislerinde meydana gelmektedir. Münafıklar gayet büyük bir gaflet içinde olduklarından dolayı münafıklıklarının kendi aleyhinde olduğunu, aldatmanın cezasının ve durumunun zararının kendilerine döneceğini zannetmez bir haldedirler. Bu zahir olmada, hislerin (duyuların) ancak bulaşıcı bir hastalığa yakalanan kişilerin kapmış oldukları mikroplarının kendileri tarafından bilinmesi gibidir. Bu onları hayvanların mertebesinden daha aşağı bir hal olan câmidât mertebesine indirmektir. Onlardan hayvanî hisleri söküp almaktır. Çünkü onların hakkında, "İşte bunlar behâim (hayvanlar) gibi, hatta daha şaşkındırlar. îşte bunlar hep o gaaffller...179 denildi. Ve farkına varmazlar," demek; Bilmiyorlar," kelimesinden daha münâsib ve daha beliğdir. Şuur Şuur: Hisler demektir. Yani bir şeyi bilmek ve hissetme bilgisidir. "İnsanın meşâiri" insanın histeridir. Kendisine his denilmesinin sebebi ise, her his, şuur ve nasihatin mahalli olmasındandır. Zira münafık (küfrünü gizleyip, imanı izhâr ederek kötü bir) amel işledi. Yapmış olduğu amelin vebalini bilmemektedir. Onun amelinin günahını ancak mü'minler biliyor. Onlar bu şuursuzluklarından dolayı Cenâb-i Allah'ın yanında mazur değiller. Bu âyet-i kerime ve farkına varmazlar, kavli şerîfi.) münafıklardan ilmi nefyediyor. (Yani münâfiklann bilmediklerini belirtiyor.) (Amma şu âyette ise) i- "Ve siz bile bile gerçeği gizliyorsunuz? münâflkların İlim sahibi olduklarını isbat etmektedir. Bu iki âyetin arasının bağdaştırılması (şöyledir:) Münafıklar, amellerinin hakikatini biliyorlar. Lâkin onlar, bildikleriyle amel etmediler. O da Allah azze ve celle'nin bu kavli şerifidir: (Onlar) sağırdırlar, dilsizdirler, kördürler. Onlar gerçekten konuşuyorlar, görüyorlar ve bakıyorlar; amma ve lâkin bunun faydasını görmüyorlar. Ve böylece onlar, sanki kör, sağır ve dilsiz gibi oldular. Âlet sahibi bir kişi eğer o âletten istifade edemiyorsa âletin varlığı ve yokluğu onun için müsavidir. İlmiyle amel etmeyen bir âlim; câhil ile müsavidir. Varlığı ile faydalanmayan zengin, fakir ile müsavidir. Kâfirlere ilim isbat etmek (yani onların bilgi sahibi olduğunu söylemek) hüccet (ve delilleri) ilzam (onları mağlub edip, susturmaktır) ve cehaletin onlar için zikri ise, noksanlıktır. Mü'minler bunun hilâfinadır. (Zıddidır.) Zîrâ: Mü'minlerin ilim sahibi olduğunu isbat etmek; onlar İçin bir keramet ve şereftir. Cehaletin zikri yani ümmi olmaları ise günahın özrünü telkin içindir. Yani günah işlemeleri hâlinde mazur görülmeleri içindir. Teysirde de böyledir. Gösteriş Mü'mine düşen, ilim ve amel ile süslenmesi, hata ve zellelerden (ayak sürçmelerinden) kaçınması, Kerim olan Rabbi için ihlasla itaat etmesi ve ona selim bir kalb ile ibâdet etmesi gerekir. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri şöyle buyurdular: 1/54 "Sizin üzerinize (gelmesinden) korktuklarımdan en çok korktuğum şey küçük şirktir (Şirk-i asğar'dır, dedi. Sahabeler): -"Yâ Resûlellah! Küçük şirk nedir?" diye sordular. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri: -"Riyadır (gösteriştir) dedi. (devamla:) Muhakkak ki Yüce Allah, kullara amellerinin karşılığını vereceği (cezalandıracağı veya mükâfatlandıracağı) günde, (amellerinde gösteriş yapanlara şöyle) der: Dünyada kendilerine gösteriş yaptığınız kişilere gidin. Onların yanında size hayır olarak mükâfat bulacak mısınız?" Bunların münafıklara söylenmesi, dünyada amelleri, hep aldatma ve hile üzereydi. Âhirette kendilerine amellerinin cinsiyle muamele edilecektir. Tenbihü'I-Gâfilîn'de de böyledir. Sadî buyurdular: Ne değer ki, reis seni altın kubbede bağlamış. Orada sen endam göstermektesin." İmandan Mahrum Oldular Te'vilât-i Necmiyyede (buyuruldu:) Cenâb-ı Allah, bazı insanlara ezelde şekâveti takdir etmesi, gizli olan kader sırrının tohumunun amellerinin meyve vermesidir. Bu meyve zahirde Allah'ı aldatmaya çalışmalarıdır. Şakı kişi (yani münafıklar), hile yapıp Allah'ı ve mü'minleri aldatmaya çalışmaları, dünyanın gözlerine süslü görünmesi ve şehvet sevgisinin kalblerine ekilmesi yoluyla kader sırrı tohumunun neticesi olduğunu şuur etmezler. Cenâb-ı Allah buyurdukları gibi: "İnsanlara; kadınlar, oğullar, yüklerle altın ve gümüş yığınları, salma atlar, davarlar, ekinler kabilinden şehvetlerin sevgisi bezendi; fakat bunlar dünya hayat'in geçici şeyleri. Halbuki Allah... Âkibet güzelliği O'nun yanındadır.14 Dünya ziyneti ve Allah'dan dünya şehvetini istemekle hileye uğratıldılar. Ve uhrevî saadeti istemek, hakikatte o bilinmeyen bir aldatmadır. Allahü Teâlâ buyurdukları gibi: "Allah'ı aldatmaya çalışırlar. Halbuki Allah, onların aldatmalarını başlarına geçirir." Ve bu manâda: "Onlar ancak kendi nefislerini aldatıyorlar," buyuruldu. Münafıkların, Allah'ı ve mü'minleri aldatmaya çalışmaları, hakikatte münâfiklar, Allah'ı aldatmaya çalışmalarından önce küfürleri sebebiyle ateşi mucip olmuşlardı. Amma onların imanlarını izhâr edip, ateşten kurtulma imkanları vardı. Aldatmaya kalkışma yoluyla nifaklarını izhâr edip, nifak ayağıyla Cehennem ateşinin en düşük derekesine düştüler. Ve böylece iman etme istidatlarını iptal edip; iman etme imkanını yok ettiler. Yapmış oldukları aldatma ve hilelerinin fesad ve kötülüğü kendilerine dönmüş oldu. Ve şuur etmezler (farkına varmazlar)." Yani onlar ezelî kader sırrının şuurunda değiller. Münafıkların hile ve aldatmadaki muameleleri ezelî kader sırrının bir neticesidir. Çünkü onların kalblerinde hastalık vardır. Kalb hastalığı anlaşılmaz; o kader sırrının şuûrundandır. "Kalblerinde hastalık vardır. Allah da onların hastalığını arttırmıştır." Bu âyeti kerimede olduğu gibi: (Ziyâde oldu) fiili müteaddi olarak geldi. Şu âyette ise lâzım fiil olarak geldi. "Biz onu (Yunus'u) yüz bin veya daha çok insana peygamber olarak gönderdik." Maraz -Hastalık Hastalık, hakikî manâda bedene sonradan arız olup, bedeni layık olan itidaldan (normal durumdan) çıkarır. İşlerinde bozukluk gerektirir ve hatta ölüme kadar götürür. Hastalık, mecazî olarak, insanın kemâline halel getiren nefsânî arazlar için de kullanılır. Cehalet, kötü akîde, hased, kin, günahları sevmek ve bunlardan başka ruhanî helâka götüren küfrün fenleri (çeşitleri) gibi. Çünkü bunlar, faziletlere nail olmaya engeldir. Veya ebedî ve hakikî hayatın zeval bulmasına götürür. Âyet-i Kerime bunlara şâmildir. Bunların kalbleri, hep riyasetten elden kaçırdıkları şeyler için üzüntülüdür. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinin işlerinde sebat ettiğini gördükçe, gün be gün şanının yükseldiğini gördükçe hased ettiler. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinin işlerinin yükselmesi ve kadrinin yücelmesiyle Allah, onların gam ve üzüntülerini arttırdı. Nefislerini, küfür ve kötü itikadların, bulaşıcı bir hastalık olarak kaplaması, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerine zulmetmeleri ve benzeri kötülüklerinden dolayı Allah, onlarda inzâr (korkutma, uyarma) ve tezkir (hatırlatma ve öğütlerin) kendilerine tesir etmeyeceğini ezelî ilmiyle bildiği için bunların kalblerini mühürleyerek bu hastalıklarını arttırdı. Tekâlif-i Şeriyye nin (dini emir ve yasakların) artması, vahyin tekrar edişi (sürekli inişi), yardım ve zaferin Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri ve mü'minlerin lehineydi.. Çünkü vahyin inmesiyle serî teklifler arttığı gibi, münafıkların küfrünü de (o derece) arttırıyordu. Şehâdet kelimesini söylemek bile onlara zor geliyordu. Şehâdet kelimesini getirmek bile kendilerine ağır gelen münafıklar, emir ve yasaklar ziyâde edildiği ve imana ilhak edildiği zaman nasıl davranacaklardı? Onlar, taattan sonra cinayetlere verilen cezalardır. Bununla ızdırab üzerine izdırab ve şübhe üzerine şübheleri arttı. Ve bunlarla âhirette azâb üzerine azabları artacaktır. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri buyurdular: "0 hem küfretmiş hem de Allah yolundan çevirmiş olanlar, diğerlerini de ifsad ettikleri cihetle- o azap üstüne bir azap ziyade etmişizdir. Müminlere Dünyada Hidâyetlerinin Artması Vardır Allah, hidâyeti kabul edenlere, daha çok hidâyet verir. Âhirette İse, Fazîlet Üzerine Fazîlet Vardır "Çünkü Allah kendilerine işledikleri amellerin en güzeliyle ecir verecek, fazlından da ziyadesini bahşeyleyecektir ve Allah dilediğine hesapsız rızık verir!38 Kutbu'l-Allâme şöyle buyurdu: Kalbin hastalıkları, ya dine mütealliktir (ilişkindir.) O da kötü itikad (bozuk inanç) küfürdür. Veya ahlâka taalluk eder. (Ahlâkla ilgilidir) Hased ve aldatma gibi fiilî rezaletlerdir. Veya zaafıyet ve korkaklık gibi İnfiâl'e bağlı rezaletlerdir. Marazın (hastalığın) önce küfre hamledilmesi, sonra fiilî şeylere ve sonra infiale (nefiste tesir meydana getiren) şeylere hamledilmesi gerekir. 1/55 Ve ihtimal ki, Allah hastalıklarını arttırmıştır... âyeti münafıkların aleyhinde bir bedduadır. Eğer sen "Bu âyet dua'ya nasıl hamledilsin? Örfte (alışıla gelen şekliyle) dua acizler içindir. (Yani acizler dua eder) Cenâb-ı Allah (her şey üzerine kaadirdir), acziyetten münezzehtir," diye sorarsan; cevaben derim ki: Bu Cenâb-ı Allah'ın münafıkları, rahmetinden kovduğunu (mahrum ettiğini) ve münafıkların aleyhinde dua etmenin caiz olduğunu, Allah'ın kullarına talim etmesi (öğretmesi ve bildirmesidir. Çünkü münafıklar Allah'ın yarattıklarının en şerlileridir. Zîrâ Allah, âhirette münafıklara Cehennem ateşinin.en düşük derekesini hazırladı. Bu âyetler buna (bedduaya) işaret etmektedir:"Allah onları Öldürsün (kahretsin). Ve Allah onlara la'net etsin. onlar için vardır. Münafıklar için âhirette vardır. Elim (acıklı ve dayanılmaz) bir azab vardır. Acısı tâ kalblere kadar sirayet eden bir azab. Elim, lamın fethasıyla Elem verilmiş manasınadır. kelimesi 'dan ismi mefûldür. Mübalağa için azâb kelimesine sıfat vaki oldu. Amma hakikatte ise, azab olunmuş'un sıfatıdır. Onların sözlerindeki kelimesi, (masdann ismi fail) manasına olduğu gibi. Mübalağa yönlü bir ifâdedir. Elem gayet mübalağalıdır; hatta azab olunanın kendisine taalluk eden azaba bile sirayet etti. Yalan Yalan söyler oldukları için," U, daki be harfi, ya sebebiyet ve mukabil (karşılık) manasınadır. Ma masdariyyet içindir. Her ne kadar, oldular, idiler, fiilinin başına gelmiş ise de hakikatte yalan söylüyorlar, fiilinin başına dâhil olmuştur. (Nakıs ve yardımcı bir fiil olan) (oldular, fiili) kelimesi ise, yalanlarının sürekli yenilendiğini ve yalan söylemekte devam ettiklerini ifade etmek için aralarına girdi. O zaman manâ: "Sizin sürekli yenilenen ve devamlı yalan söylemeniz sebebiyle" olur. Sürekli devam eden şeyde münafık¬ların (iman etmedikleri halde) "Biz iman ettik" sözleridir. Bu âyette "yalan" söylemenin kötülük ve iğrençliğine işaret vardır. Yalan söylemelerinden dolayı elim (acıklı) bir azaba müstahak olacaklarını göz önüne sermek ve haber vermek içindir. Bu da bu ilâhî vahyi işiten kişilerin kendilerine gelen (ilhak) eden azabın değişik yönlerden geldiğinin bilgisinin olmasıyla beraber sebebinin bir olduğunu zahirî ibarede tahayyül etmelerine nazarandır. Azabın sadece "yalan" üzerine ihtisar edilmesi, (azabın sebebinin sadece yalan gösterilmesi,) yalan söylemenin çok kötü bir şey olduğunu iş'âr (ilan) etmek ve yalandan nefret ettirmek içindir. Yalan, birşeyi mahiyetinin (olduğunun) hilâfina haber vermektir. Yalanın hepsi çirkin ve kötüdür. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm Yalan Söylemedi Amma İbrahim Aleyhisselâm, "Üç yerde yalan söyledi" şeklindeki rivayet ise, te'vile muhtaçtır. İbrahim AleyhisselânYin söylediklerinden murad, tariz'dir. Lâkin suret, dış görünüşü bakımından yalana benzediği için İbrahim Aleyhisse-lâm'ın söylediği hakikatler, yalan diye isimlendirildi. Yalan gibi görünen hakikatlerin birincisi Gerçekten ben hastayım" sözüdür. Yani hastalığa veya ölüme'doğru gidici olduğunu beyan etmesidir. Veya kavminin yıldızlan ilâhlar edinmesine kızdığından ve (akıllarını kullanmayan bu kavme kızgınlığı) had safhaya ulaştığından rahatsızlık (hastalık) başgöstermişti. (Kavmi kendisini Nemrud'un büyük bayramına davet etmeleri üzerine İbrahim Aleyhisselâm, birincisi "Gerçekten ben hastayım" deyip; onların kendisini terketmelerinî ve yolunda serbest bırakmalarını sağlayıp, putları kırmak için böyle dedi. İkincisi: (Nemrud ve kavmi büyük şöiene gittik/erinde, ibrahim Aleyhisselâm, balta alıp, puthaneye girdi. Büyük put hariç bütün putları kırdı. Putları kırdıktan sonra elindeki baltayı büyük pufun boynuna astı. Akşam döndüklerinde Nemrud ve kavmi bu olayın karşısında afalladılar. Kimin yaptığını araştırdılar. Birisi (veya şeytan bir insan şekline girip, onlara: İbrahim adında bir genç var. İlahlarınızı o kırdı, dedi Onlar ibrahim Aleyhisselâmı sorguya çektiler. Onları ilzam etmek ve onlara ders vermek için:) (Aleyhisselâm): "Belki onu şu büyükleri yapmıştır, konuşabiliyorlarsa onlara sorun" dedi. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm, bu sözünü, kâfirleri ilzam (susturmak) için, takdir ve farazî yoluyla (yani böyle bir şeyi yapılmasının mümkün olmadığını, eğer olmuşsa bunun büyük putun yapabileceğini varsayılabileceğini) söyledi. (Nemrud ve avânelerinin putların böyle bir işi yapmaya . güçlerinin yetmeyeceğini beyanları üzerine) İbrahim Aleyhisselâm bu sözüyle sanki böyle demek istedi: Eğer bu putlar, ma'bud (kendilerine ibâdet edilen) ilâh olmuş olsaydı, bunu yapmaya gücünün yetmesi gerekirdi. Madem ki bunu yapmaya güçleri yetmiyor öyleyse bu putlar âcizdirler. Âcizler de ulûhiyetten ve ibâdete layık olmaktan çok uzaktır. Sizin bunlara tapmadaki hâliniz nedir? İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'm bu sözü puta tapanların akılsızlıklarını damgalamaktadır. Üçüncüsü: (ibrahim Aleyhisselâm, Bâbil'de ateşe atılması ve Allah'ın keremlyle ateşin ona serin ve selâmet olması üzerine, hicret etmişti. Mısır'a gelmişti. O zaman Mısır'da Kıbt kavminden "Sadok" adında zalim bir hükümdar vardı. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'm hanımı Sârâ (r.a.)'nın eşsiz güzelliği karşısında kötü niyetlere kapıldı. Hazreti Sara gayet güzeldi. "Yusuf Aleyhisselâmm güzelliği, onunkinin yanında üçte biri idi "denilmektedir. Sadok, Hazreti Sarâ'yı almak istedi. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'a onun kim olduğunu sorduğunda, ibrahim Aleyhisselâm onun kendisinden zorla boşatmasından korktu. İlahı vahiyle): "Bu benim kız kardeşimdir," dedi. Bu kardeşlikten murad din kardeşliğiydi. Böyle söylemekten maksadı hanımını zâlim hükümdarın elinden kurtarmaktı. Çünkü bu Melik'in üzerinde olduğu dinlerinde, yürürlükte olan hükümlere göre, Kral yalnız evli kadınlara el uzatabilirdi. Amma evli bir kadın evlenmişse, Sultan (Kral) evlenme bakımından ona eşinden daha daha layıktı. 0 kadını zorla kendisine alabilirdi. Amma evli olmayan kadınları ise rızaları olmadan Kralın almasına yol (veren kanun) yoktu. ibrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın (annesi onu mağaradan çıkarttığı zaman, önce yıldızlara sonra ay'a ve daha sonra güneşe): "Bu benim Rabbimdir, demesi ise, istidrac babıridandır. Bu sözler, hasmın ağzına gem vurmak ve başını eğmektir. Bu aynı zamanda bir tarizdir. Çünkü İbrahim aleyhisselamın,"Bu benim Rabbimdir," demesinin maksadı onların şekilde olan inanç ve sözleridir. (Zira hemen bunun ardından İbrahim Aleyhisselâm, yıldız, ay ve güneşin ilah olamayacaklarını ve onları yaratan Hâlik'in ilah olduğunu haykırdı.) İbni Temcid'in Haşiyesinde de böyledir. Yalan Söylemenin Caiz olduğu Yerler Bil ki, yalan söylemek, günahların en çirkini, ayıpların en iğrenci ve bütün masiyetlerin başıdır. Yalan söylemek kalbe üzüntü verir. Yalan söylemek ahlâkların en buğz edilenidir. Yalan söylemek, imanı çeliştirir. Yani iman bir tarafta, yalan bir taraftadır. İman ile yalan birbirlerine karşı karşıyadır. Bu ikisinin (iman ile yalanın) arasındaki tam uzaklıktan kinayedir. Hadis-i şerifte şöyle buyuruldu: "Bana ne oluyorî Sizi yalana dalar görüyorum. Yalana dalan yatağını ateşte sermiştir. Her yalan yazılır. Bundan kaçınmak mümkün değildir. Ancak kişinin harb'te yalan söylemesi müstesna. Çünkü harb hiledir. Birbirlerine dargın olan iki kişinin arasını düzeltmek için yalan söylemektir. Veya kişinin eşini memnun etmesi için ona yalan söylemesidir. Meselâ kişinin hanımına "bana senden daha sevimli kimse yoktur. Seni çok seviyorum" gibi. Aynı şeyleri kadın kocasına söylese yine yalan olmaz. Yalan söylemenin caiz olduğu bu üç yer ve mürâdiflerinde istisna açıktır. Bu hadîsin manasında, yalan, kendisi veya başkası için doğru bir maksada bağlatarak söylenilmiş olmasıdır. Farsça olarak: Islâh eden (ara düzelten ve faydası olan) bir yalan, fitne çıkaran doğrudan daha iyidir," denildiği gibi. Lâkin bütün bunlar başkasının hakkında olduğu zamandır. Amma kişi kendi nefsi (ve çıkarı) söz konusu olduğu zaman, doğru söylemesi evlâdır. Doğru söylemede zarar doğsa bile doğru söylemelidir. Sadi buyurduğu gibi: Kendisinden iyilik doğan bir yalan, bazen doğrulara denktir.Çünkü nice doğrular var ki, fitne ve fesadın kapısıdır." Bil ki, hakM manâda yalandan murad. ubudiyet ve Rubûbiyet haklarına karşı kıyamdır (Rabbül'âleminin haklarını çiğnemektir). Münafıklarda olduğu gibi. Ve münafıkların peşine takılanlar gibi. Mutlak olarak, yalan erbabına uymak asla sahih ve caiz değildir. Çünkü onlar kişiyi helâk'a, melikler melik'i olan Allah'dan ayrılmaya çekip götürür. Mesnevide buyuruldu: "Yalancı sabah, gündüz oldu ümidiyle yola çıkan yüzlerce kervanın yolunu kesmiştir. Bu yalana sabah, halka önder olmasın zîrâ o, kervanları helak etmiştir." Kâşânî bu âyetin te'vilinde şöyle buyurdu: "Onların kalblerinde, şeytanî ve nefsâni rezaletler perdelerin¬den bir perde ve hakkaniyet sıfatlarının tecellisine mani olan beşeri sıfatlardan bir perde vardır." Hazretİ Harise (r.a.) in İmanı Te'vîlât-ı Necmiyyede (şöyle buyuruldu:) "Kalblerinde hastalık vardır," Yani Allah'dan gayrısına "iltifat hastalığı" vardır. Allah, hastalıklarını arttırsın," Yani onların hile ve aldatmaları üzerine Allah, "iltifat hastalığını" arttırsın. Onlar bu iltifat hastalığı ile imana kavuşmayı ve Cemâlullah'ı görme şerefinden mahrum oldular. "Ve onlar için elim (acıklı ve dayanılmaz) bir azab vardır." Allah'a kavuşmakdan mahrum olma azabı, vardır. "Yalan söyledikleri için" Hakikaten iman etmedikleri halde, dilleriyle "Biz Allah'a iman ettik" demeleriyle. HakM iman bir nurdur. Kalbe girdiği zaman, mü'mine onun hakikati zahir olur. Harise (r.a.) Hazretlerinde olduğu gibi. Rasûlüllah (s.a.v.) Hazretleri ona sormuştu: -"Ey Harise! Nasıl sabahladın? Harise (r.a.) -"Hakikî mü'min olarak sabahladım," dedi. Efendimiz (sav) -"Ey Harise! Her şeyin bir hak ve hakikati vardır. Senin imanının hakikati nedir?" diye sordu. Hazreti Harise: -"Nefsimi dünyadan çektim. Yani zâhid oldum. Yüz çevirdim. Gündüzlerini susuz (yani oruç tuttum); gecelerini uykusuz geçirdim (yani ibâdetle geçirdim.) Dünyanın taşı ile altını benim yanımda müsavidir (değer bakımından taşla altın birbirlerine eşittirler). Sanki ben cennet ehline bakıyorum, ziyaretlerini görüyorum. Ve Cehennemde yanan ateş ehline bakıyorum: onların çığlıklarını işitir gibiyim. Ve sanki ben Rabbimin arşına bakıyorum, apaçık görüyorum, dedi. Bunun üzerine Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri, ona: -"İsabet ettin! Devam et," buyurdu. Mesnevî de şöyle buyuruldu: "Gönülleri temiz olanlar, renkten ve kokudan kurtulmuşlar, dâima Hakkın lütfuna gönül bağlamışlardır. O sakınanlar, kabuğa bakmaz, öze itibâr ederler. "Ayne'l-yakin" (kat'i) bayrağını çekmişlerdir. Allah'ın sadakat makamının sakinleri arşın, kürsünün ve boşluğun ziyneti oldular." Fesad Çıkartmayın "Ve onlara denildiği zaman," yani Müslümanlar, bu münâfiklara dedi. "Yeryüzünü fesada vermeyin."Söylenildi "Fesat çıkartmayın" cümlesine isnad edilmesi, onun lafzına isnad edilmesi, sanki şöyle denilmektedir: Onlara bu söz söylendiği zaman, cümlesi senin: Bin çeşit şey üç harften çıkar," sözün gibidir. Fesâd, bir şeyin itidâlından (normal durumundan) çıkmasıdır. İslah, yani düzeltme bunun zıddıdır. Her ikisi, her türlü zarar ve faydayı umûmî olarak içine almaktadır. Yeryüzünde fesâd ise, harblerin tahrik edilmesi, düzgün olan hallerinin bozulmasının kendisini takip ettiği, fitneleri çıkarmak, dünya (geçim-ekonomi) ve âhiret (din) işlerini bozmaktır. Münafıkların kendisinden nehyedildiği şeylerden murad, mü'minlerin sırlarını kâfirlere ifşa etmek ve onları mü'minlerin aleyhinde kışkırtmak ve bunların dışında şerrin çeşitleridir. Fesada götüren bu haller münafıkların elinden çıktığı için, onlara "fesad çıkarmayın" denildi. Bir kişi ateş ve tehlikeye yaklaştığı zaman, ona: "Kendi elinle kendini öldürme! Nefsini ateşe atma!" denildiği gibi. Yeryüzü, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinin peygamberliğinden önce tamamen fesada gitmişti. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinin bi'setinden (peygamber olarak gönderilmesinden) sonra fesâd kalktı, yeryüzü ıslâh oldu, isyanlar alenî yapıldığı zaman, yeryüzünü ıslâhdan (düzelmesinden sonra yeniden) bozmuş oluyorlar. Ebû'l-Leys'in tefsirinde de olduğu gibi. "Biz ancak ıslah edicileriz." derler. Bu, bir kimsenin kendisine öğüt veren ve nasihat eden kişiye mübalağalı bir şekilde karşı gelip tepki göstermesi manâsında söylediği sözdür. Bu sözlerin manâsı: "Bize böyle (öğütle) hitab edilmesi doğru değildir. Çünkü bizim şanımız ve işimiz ancak ıslâh etmektir. 1/57 Bizim halimiz fesad ve bozgunculuk şaibelerinden tamamen arınmış ve uzaktır." Münafıkların, bunu söylemeleri, yani; "Biz ancak ıslah edicileriz," demeleri, onların, kalblerinde bulunan hasetlikten dolayı, fesadı, ıslah şeklinde tasavvur etmelerindendir. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri buyurduğu gibi: -" Ya artık o kimse de mi ki, kötü ameli kendisine allanmış pullanmış, da onu güzel görmüş? Şüphe yok ki Allah dilediğini şaşırtır, dilediğini doğru yola çıkarır; o halde nefsin onlara karşı hasretlerle geçmesin! Çünkü Allah onların bütün san'atlarını bilir. Münafıklar, bunun fesad olduğunu inkâr ettiler. Onun sırf ıslâh olduğunu iddia ettiler. Münafıkların bu düşünceleri: "Giden sadece zeyd'dir, kabilinden: "Kasr-ı mevsuf ales-sıfat"tır. Ibni Temcîd buyurdular: Müslümanlar, münafıklara, "Fesat çıkartmayın"dediğinde, münafıklar, Müslümanların bununla fesad ile ıslâhı birbirlerine karıştırdıklarını murad ettiğini sandılar. Kendilerinin ıslâh ile kasr edip, (işlerinin, düzeltmeden başka bir şey olmadığını belirtip). ıslâh'dan fesad sıfata geçmelerinin mümkün olmadığınfi beyanla; bundan karıştırmanın olmaması lâzım olduğunu söyleyerek cevab verdiler. Münafıkların bu düşünceleri "Kasrü'l-ifrâd (tekleştirme kasrı) babındandır. Onlar (münafıklar), mü'minlerin, ortaklığa (ıslâh ile ifsadı bir olduğuna) itikad ettiklerini sandılar ve bunun için Cenâb-ı Allah. "Kasrı kalbi" (ters çevirilmiş kasr) üzerine delâlet eden cümleyle onlara cevab verdi. O'da Cenâb-ı Allah'ın şu kavli şerifidir: Ey mü'minler biliniz ki. Muhakkak onlar, müfsidlerin ta kendileridir. Münafıklar, iki sıfat (ıslâh ve ifsad)dan birini (ıslâhı) kendileri için isbât edip diğerini (yani ifsadı) kabul etmediler. Buna inandılar (kendilerinin yeryüzünü düzeltici kişiler olduğuna inanıyorlardı.) Allah, onların bu düşüncelerini ters çevirdi. Onların kabul etmedikleri sıfatı (ifsadı), onlar için isbât edip, onların (fesatçılar olduğunu) ve onların kabul ettikleri (ıslâh sıfatının da) onlardan nefyedip, onların ıslâh için çalışan kimseler olmadığını beyan etti. Onlar buna itikad ediyorlardı. Bunun manası, onlar kendi nefislerini küfre kasredip ifsâd ediyorlar; da imanına mani (engel olmakla) onları bozuyorlardı. "Bir şeyin bir hüküm üzerine kasrı" kabilinden onlar da ıslâh sıfatını düşürüp; kendilerini ifsâd sıfatı üzerine kasrediyorlardı. Fesâd ve ifsâd (bozgunluk çıkarma gibi kötü) sıfatlarından vazgeçmiyorlardı. Münafıkların bu hâlinden kendilerinden başkasını da fesatçı olmaması gerekmez. Sonra Cenâb-ı Allah, Lâkin onlar şuûr etmezler (bunun farkına varmazlar) kavl-i şerîfiyle "Istidrâk yaptı. Münâfiklar müfsid (fesat çıkaran) kişilerdir. Bu âyeti kerime onların fesatlarının, fikir ve inanç dünyası işlerinde olduğunu ilân etmektedir. Lâkin onlar bunu idrâk edene kadar histen yoksundurlar. (Duyularını yitirmiş olduklarından fesatçı olduklarının farkında değiller.) Vekil Olarak Allah Kâfidir Şeyh Tefsirinde şöyle buyurdu: Şuur'un fesadın karşılığında zikredilmesi, çok muvâfiktır (uygundur). Çünkü âdet bakımından mahsuslar (duyular) gibidir. Sonra bunda mü'minlerin şerefinin beyanı vardır. Allah, münâfiklarm, Mustafa (s.a.v.) Hazretlerine dedikleri gibi, mü'minler hakkında söylediklerine de itiraz etti. Velid bin Muğire, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerine "mecnun" (deli, cinlenmiş) demişti. Cenâb-ı Allah, onun bu sözüne cevab verdi. O Yüce Rasûlün mecnun olmadığını şöyle belirtti: "Sen Rabbinin nimetiyle mecnun değilsin" Sonra Cenâb-ı Allah, bu mel'ûn'u şöyle kötüledi: -"(Habibimî) O halde tanıma o yalan diyenleri 8 Arzu ettiler ki müdâhene etsen, o vakit müdâhene edeceklerdi Ve tanıma şunların hiç birini; çok yemin edici, değersiz, 10 Gammaz, koğuculukla gezer. 11 Hayır engeli, mütecaviz, vebal yüklü, 12 Kaba, sonra da zenîm (hayırsız, yaramaz, piç) Yani yersiz yere çok yemin eden yalancı, hakir, ayıplanan, arasında "nemime" koğuculuk ile gidip gelen, zâlimin malına cimri, facir (her türlü kötülüğü gözünü kırpmadan işleyen vicdansız), kalbi katı (acımasız), içi boş, bütün bu vasıflar ile zikredilen kişi aynı zamanda o "veled-i zinâ"dır. Piç ve soysuzdur. Cenâb-ı Allah'ın, Habibi Edibi Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) Hazretlerini böylece savunması ve düşmanlarını yermesi; O yüce Rasûlün, Cenâb-ı Allah'ın: "O, doğunun ve batının (alemlerin) Rabbidir.' Başka Hart yok; ancak O halde yalnız O'nu vekil tut. Âyet-i Kerimesinin gereğince. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri bütün işlerini Allah'a ısmarlayıp; O'nu kendisine vekil edinmesindendir. Yardımcı olarak, Cenâb-ı Allah kâfidir (yeter). Kutub ve Halifelerin Tasarrufu Hak (ve hakikat) ehli buyurdular: Âdetleri bozan şeyler (yani kerametler), kutublardan ve halifelerden belki onlar, vezirlerinden ve halifelerinden meydana geldiği zaman, tam kullukla kâim olmalarından ve onların "fakr-i küllî" ile vasıflanmalarındandır. Onlar hiçbir şeyde kendi nefisleri (ve çıkarları) için tasarruf etmezler. Kutubların, bütün kemâlâtı, olgunluk ve kerametleri, Cenâb-ı Allah'ın kendilerine olan minnet ve nimetleridir. Cenâb-ı Allah onları, câhillerin sohbetiyle mübtelâ etmedi. Belki Allah, emin ve edib olan âlimlerin sohbetiyle onları rıziklandırdı. Emin ve edib olan âlimlerin sohbetleriyle onlardan yüklerini aldılar. Onlara hükümlerini ve sözlerini geçirdiler. Bu durum, Süleyman Aleyhisselâm'ın mükemmel olan veziri Asaf bin Berhiyâ'da olduğu gibi... Asaf bin Berhiyâ, vaktinin kutbu ve âlemin halifesiydi. Cenâb-ı Allah'ın Kur'ân-ı Kerimde anlattığı gibi onda, Belkıs'ın tahtını getirme kerameti zahir oldu. Kâfirler ve Münâfiklar Hilâfete Olan Ehliyetlerini Yitirdiler Te'vîlât-ı Necmiyyede (buyuruldu:) "Ve onlara yeryüzünde fesat çıkartmayın denildiği zaman," Bu iki âyet-i kerime'nin tahkikinde, muhakkak insan, her ne kadar yeryüzünün halifeliğine müsait ve elverişli olarak yaratıldı ise de, lâkin o, hilkatinin başlangıcında heva (ve heves) ve nefsânî sıfatlara mağlub olup; fesada meyil ettiğine işaret vardır. Bunu şu âyet-i kerime haber verdiği gibi: "Ve düşün ki, rabbin melâikeye, -"Ben yerde, muhakkak bir halife yapacağım" dediği vakit, Orada fesad edecek ve kanlar dökecek bir mahlûk mu yaratacaksın; biz hamdinle tesbîh ve seni takdîs edip dururken?!.." dediler. (Allah c.c): -"Her halde, ben sizin bilemeyeceğiniz şeyler bilirim." Buyurdu.30 Şeriatın emir ve yasaklarına uymakla hilâfet cevheri, insan nefsinin madeninden kurtulur. Sâadet ehli mü'minlerdir. Onlar hakka davet edene hemen boyun eğerler. Allah'ın emir ve nehiylerini (yasaklarını) hemen kabul ederler. Şekavet ehli de, dinden çıkan kâfirler ve münafıklardır. Hevâ ve heveslerine uyuyorlar.. "Onlara yeryüzünde fesat çıkartmayın denildiği zaman", âyetin manâsı, yani yeryüzünde hilâfete elverişli olan güzel istidâd ve salâhiyetinizi, 1/58 hevâ (ve hevese) tâbi olmanız ve dünyaya düşkünlüğünüzle bozmayın, denildi, demektir. "Biz ancak ıslah edicileriz, dediler." İşin hakikatmdan gafil olup, nasihati kabul etmediler. Sadî dediği gibi: Birine öğüt verme. Öğüt verdiğinde, hazır ol sözler işitmeye. Herkes senden daha iyi vaizdir." Cenâb-ı Allah, "İyi biliniz, muhakkak onlar, fesatçıların ta kendileridir," buyurarak, onları yalanladı. Yani onlar, dünyalarını ıslâh edip âhiretlerinin ıslâhını bozdular, ahiretlerini harab ettiler. "ve lâkin onlar farkında değiller." Hallerinin fesadından, kötü amellerinden ve zararlarından dolayı vebâllarının büyüklüğünün şuuruna varmazlar. Sanatlarını (yaptıkları fesadı) güzel görürler ve kendilerinin ıslâh eden(yeryüzünün düzelmesine çalışan kişiler) olduklarını sanırlar. Cenâb-ı Allah buyurduğu gibi: "Size, amelleri en ziyade hüsrana gidenleri haber vereyimmi?'103 de: Onlar ki dünya hayat'ta gayretleri boşa gitmektedir de kendilerini zannederler W cidden güzel san'at yapıyorlar. Bunlar işte o kimselerdir ki rablerinin ayetlerine ve likasına küfretmişlerdir de hayr nâmına yaptıkları bütün amelleri heder olmuştur; artık kıyamet günü biz onlara hiçbir vezin (tartı) tutturmayız! İşte böyle, onların cezalan cehennemdir; çünkü küfretmişler ve benim ayetlerimi ve peygamberlerimi eğlence yerine tutmuşlardır." Mevlânâ Celâleddin (k.s.) buyurdular: "Ey kendine Hakk arslanı diyen, Nice yıldır ve bir köpekle aczin aşikârken; Senin için köpek nasıl av avlasın? Çünkü besbelli sen onun avı olmuşsun." "Ve onlara denildiği zaman..." Mü'minler tarafından, irşadı mükemmel yapmak ve nasihati tamamlamak için, münafıklara "nehyi anil-münker" (bir önceki ayette geçen) onları kötülüklerden alıkoyma çalışmasından sonra, emri bil'maruf yoluyla söylenilmiştir. Zîrâ imanın kemâli, bu emrin toplamından (emri bil'maruf ve nehyi ani'l-münker-iyiliği emretmek ve kötülükten alıkoymak) ve (kendisine) yakışmayan şeylerden yüz çevirmekledir. "Yeryüzünde fesat çıkartmayın," ayetiyle; iyiliği emretmek ve kötülükten alıkoymak nasihati verildi. Yakışan ve kişiye gerekli olan şeyi yapması ise; "îman ediniz," emriyledir. Burada iman edilecek şeyler zahir olduğu için hazfedildi. Yani: "Allah'a ve âhiret gününe iman edin," demektir. Veya kendisiyle "imân edin, iman işini yapın," demektir. İman ettiği gibi (iman edin)," Teşbih için olan "kef nasb mahallindedir. Mahzûf olan bir masdar'm yani mefulü mutlak'ın sıfatı olmakla mahallen mensubtur. "İman etmekle iman edin" demektir, "kef", burada mahzuf olan üut lafzının sıfatıdır). Onların iman etmelerine meyil etmektir. uMa masdariyet içindir veya topluca demektir. Yani insanlar, hakikî bir iman ile iman ettikleri gibi, siz de hakikî bir iman ile iman edin, demektir. İnsanlar," kelimesindeki lam-ı tarif, cins içindir. Burada "Insan"dan murad, insanlıkta kemâle eren ve aklının gereğiyle amel eden kişiler, demektir. Veya ahd içindir. O zaman, insandan murad, bizzat Rasûlüllah (s.a.v.) Hazretleri ve onunla beraber olandır. Veya kendi şehirlerinin ehlinden iman edenlerdir. Yani kendi topraklarının ehli olup Abdullah İbni Selâm ve ashabı gibi iman edenlerdir. Bu takdirde bu âyetin manası: İhlasa yakın ve nifak şaibelerinden uzak; bir iman'a mümasil (benzer) tam bir iman ile iman edin demektir. Münafıklar dediler." Münafıklar, kötülük yaptıklarını inkâr ederek, emr-i bil'maruf a mukabil, aslında güzel sıfatların zıddı olarak, kendi kafalarınca vakarı olan sıfatları tercihle; "Ya!..Biz de o budalaların inandığı gibi mi inanacağız?" Buradaki hemze inkâr içindir. Sefihler"deki lam-ı tarif ile kâmil İnsanlar, işaret edilmektedir. Veya ahdler (bilinen mü'minler murad edilmekte). Veya cins içindir. Esrarı ve münafıkların bozuk olan görüşlerine göre, bütün hepsini içine almaktadır. "Sefeh": Akıl hafifliği, akıl azlığı ve akılda kusurluk veren görüş ve fikirlerdir. Bunaklık, beyinsizlik ve ahmaklık gibi manâlara gelir. "Sefeh": Hilim (halim olmak yani yumuşak davranıp kimseye zarar vermemek) ve acele etmeyip teenni üzerine davranmanın zıddıdir. Münafıklar Beyinsizlerin Tâ Kendileridir Münafıklar, mü'minlere "sefihlik" nisbet ettiler. Kendileri, rüşd (akıl ve erdemlikten), ciddiyet, vekâr ve kemâlden (olgunluktan) gayet uzak oldukları halde, iman ehline sefihlik (beyinsiz ve akılsızlığı) nisbet ettiler. Halbuki kendi zihin meşgu¬liyetinden sefihliğin doruk noktasında olup, gabavetin (ahmaklığın) içine dalmışlardır. Kötü amelleri onlara süslü görünmüş ve ahmaklıklarından dolayı münafıklık onlara güzel göründü. Zîrâ kim ki, dalâleti hidâyet sanırsa, hiç şüphesiz (dalâlette olup, asıl) hidâyeti de dalâlet sanır. Münafıkların, mü'minlere sefihler demelerinin bir başka sebebi de, mü'minleri hakîr görmelerindendir. Çünkü mü'minlerin çoğu fakir kimselerdi. Mü'minlerin içinde Suhayb (r.a.) ve Hazreti Bilâl (r.a.) gibi köle olanlar da vardı. İman edenlerden murad, Abdullah bin Selâm ve benzerlerinin olmasından dolayı tasalanıp, şikâyet yoluyla mü'minlere sefihler dediler. Eğer sen münafıkların, iman ve mü'minler için; "Ya! Biz de o beyinsizlerin inandığı gibi mi inanacağız?" Demelerine rağmen kendilerine münafık denilmesi nasıl sahih olur? Dersen cevaben deriz ki: Bu konuda bir çok söz ve görüş vardır. Birincisi: Allah kendilerine lanet etsin münafıklar, nifaklığı kendi nefislerinde konuşuyorlardı; dilleriyle iman etmediklerini söylemiyorlardı. Lâkin Cenâb-ı Allah onların gizlilik perdelerini yırttı. Onların sırlarını açıkladı. Düşmanlıklarını cezalandırdı. Münafıkların bu halleri, (kalblerinde gizledikleri şeylerin Allah tarafından izhâr edilmesi) ihlas ehlinin içinde gizlediği güzel sözlerinin Allah tarafından izhâr edilmesi gibidir. Velayetlerinden dolayı her ne kadar dilleriyle konuşmasalar bile... Cenâb-ı Allah, şöyle buyurdu: "Adaklarını yerine getirirler ve şerri salgın olan bir günden korkarlar,7 Miskine, yetime, esire seve seve yemek yedirirler.8 "Size ancak Allah için yediriyoruz, sizden ne bir karşılık isteriz, ne de bir teşekkür; 1/59 Bu güzel düşünceler, mü'minlerin kalbindeydi. Allah onlara şeref bahşetmek ve hallerini (bir numûne-i İmtisâl-örnek olması) için izhâr etti. Bu Teysir sahibinin sözüdür. İkincisi: Münafıklar, bu sözleri kendi aralarında söylüyorlardı, mü'minlerin yanında söylemiyorlardı. Onların söylediklerini. Allah, Peygamberi (s.a.v.) Hazretlerine haber verirdi. Mü'minler de bunu bu şekilde öğreniyordu. Bu Bağâvfnin sözüdür. Üçüncüsü: Ebu's-Suûd Efendi'nin "İrşâdü Akl-ı Selim ilâ mezâyâ'1-Kur'ân-ı Kerim" tefsirindeki sözüdür. Ebu's-Suûd Efendi buyurdular: Eğer bu sözler, münafıklardan sadır olmuş ve münafıklar bu sözleri, mü'minlerden kendilerine nasihat edenlerin huzurunda söylenmişler ise; mü'minlerin nasihatlerine karşı cevab olarak söylenmiştir. Lâkin bu sözler, onların aşikâr olmalarını yani herkes tarafından bilinip tanınmalarını ve münafık olmamalarını gerektirmez. Çünkü sözler, onlara hoş gelen küfürden bir parça olduğu ve derin nifaktan yani münafıklıktan bir bölümdür. Tefsirinde zikredüdiği gibi... Böyle bir konuşmanın şerre ihtimali vardır. İmanı iddia manâsı olduğu için hayra da ihtimali vardır. Yani bu sözlerde, insanların (mü'minlerin) imanı gibi, onların da imanı iddia ettiği manası çıkar. Onların kendisine ihtimam edip önem verdikleri nifakı, inkâr izlemini verip; "Biz de o beyinsizlerin inandığı gibi mi inanacağız?" yani, onlar bu sözlerine şöyle manâ veriyorlardı: "Biz beyinsizlerin, mecnunların, delilerin ve imanlarında itidal olmayanların yani iman etseler de iman etmeselerde, insanların imanları gibi imanlarında bir itidal bulunmayanların imanları gibi mi inanacağız? Biz Adam gibi iman ederiz. Bizim imanımız tamdır. Biz beyinsiz ve deliler gibi değiliz." Hatta münafıklar, sağda solda bunu mü'minlere emrediyorlardı. Kendilerine nasihat eden mü'minlere de ikinci kere istihza ediyorlardı. Burada mü'minleri, beyinsiz ve deli yerine koydukları gibi asıl niyetlerini gizleyerek mü'minleri aldatmak için çok masum ve çok ihlaslı görünmeye çalışıyorlardı. Onlar, mü'minlere son manâyı (yani hayır tarafina ihtimali olan manâyı) murad ettiklerini söylüyorlardı; hakikatte ise ilk manâyı, yani mü'minleri beyinsiz insanlar yerine koyan, iman etmeyi kabul etmeyen manâyı murad ediyorlardı. Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri, münafıkların kendilerini temize çıkartmaktaki görüşlerini reddederek şöyle buyurdu: "İyi bilin ki, asıl beyinsiz kendileridir fakat bilmezler" Onların kendileri sefihtirler. Kendilerinde "sefih hastalığı" olduğundan üzerlerinde olanları tam kavrayamıyorlar. Mü'minler ise, iman ve ihlasları ile sefîhlikten yani beyinsiz¬likten kaçıp kurduldular. İlim ve hakka daldılar. Onlar hakikat üzerinde olan âlimlerdir. Ve onlar, tarikatta müstakimdirler yani doğru yoldadırlar. Bu (âyeti kerime) münafıklara hem red cevabı ve hem onların durumlarını, aşırılıklarını, cehalette mübalağa edip çok ileri gitmelerinin beyanıdır. Çünkü câhil kişi, vak'a (yani normalin) hilâfına büyük bir cehalete kapılması, en büyük dalâlet ve cehalet olarak bilinen durumun en son durağı ve cehaleti tamam olması¬dır. Tavakkuf edip cehaletini itiraf eden kişi; umulur ki, özür diler ve böylece kendisine korkutmalar ve âyetler fayda verir Münafıklar, Hiss, Zekâ ve İlimden Yoksundurlar Cehaletini itiraf eden mazur görülebilir. Ona âyetler ve inzârlar (uyarma ve korkutmalar) fayda verir. Birinci âyette (yani bu sûrenin 9. ayetinde) münafıkların hissini nefyetmek içindi. Yani münafıkların şuurdan yoksun olduklarını ifade ediyordu. İkinci âyette ise, (yani 12. Ayette) münafıklardan zekâ ve anlayışı nefyetmek içindi. (Yani münafıkların anlayışsız ve geri zekâlı olduklarını beyan ediyordu.) Çünkü bir şeyin ıslâh ve fesadı (iyi ve kötü oluşu) zekâ ile idrâk olunur. Üçüncü âyette, (Yani 13. Âyette bilmezler," lafzı ise) münafıklardan ilmi nefyetmektedir. (Münafıkların ilimden yoksun olduklarını ifâde etmektedir.) Bu şekilde, şuur, zekâ ve ilim nefyetmesinde latif bir tenbih ve ince bir manâ vardır. Birincisinde, münafıkların hile ve aldatmayı kullanmalarıyla cehaletin nihayetine varmaları, onlarda hissin olmadığına delâlet eder. İkincisinde ise, onlar, zekâ ve akılsız olmaları, bunun onların bir lâzımı olduğuna tenbihtir. Zîrâ hissi olmayanın zekâsı da yoktur. Üçüncüsünde, onlar bilmiyorlar hükmü, bilmemenin ve cehaletin münafıkların ayrılmaz bir parçalan olduğuna tenbih içindir. Çünkü zekâsı olmayanın ilmi olmaz. Zîrâ ilim akla tabidir. İlim akla uyar. Hikâye olunduğu gibi. Hikâye Cenâb-ı Allah, Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ı yarattığında Cebrail Aleyhisselâm, üç hediye ile ona geldi. O hediyeler, ilim, haya ve akıl idi. Cebrail Aleyhisselâm, Hazreti Âdeme: -"Ey Âdem! Bu üçünden dilediğini seç," dedi. Âdem Aleyhisselâm, bunların içinden aklı seçti. Cebrail Aleyhisselâm, ilim ve haya'ya eski yerlerine dönmelerini işaret etti. Onların ikisi de: -"Hayır! Biz âlem-i ervahta topluca bir aradaydık. Âlem-i eşbâhta da bazımızın bazımızdan ayrılmasına râzî olamayız. Biz yine akla tâbi oluruz nerede olursa olsun," dediler. Cebrail Aleyhisselâm, onlara seslendi: -"(Âdemin vücûduna) yerleşiniz!" Akıl dimağa (beyine) yerleşti, ilim kalbe, haya da göze yerleşti. Mevlânâ Celâleddin (k.s.) buyurdular: Bütün hayvanlar, insan için feda, olunur. İnsan da üstün bir akıl için feda edilir. Akıl, akıllının aklı küllîsidir. Cüz akıl da akıldır; ama pek makbul değildir. Lütuf veya akıl sahibi olup erdemliğe nail ol, veya ahmak olup kahrı kabul et. İlm-i Ledünnî Akıl, sıfat ve fiilin tevhidine kavuşuncaya kadar, marifet ve ilim tahsiline koşmalı ve çalışmalıdır. İmam Kuşeyrî (r.h.) buyurdular: Akıl için yıldızlar vardır. O, şeytan için recimdir. ilimler için, (dolun) ay'lar vardır. O, kalbler için nûr ve basiretlerdir. Ve marifetler için ise güneş vardır. O, ariflerin sırlarına doğar. İlm-i ledünnî Ilm-i ledünnî, hâriçten, bilinen bir sebep olmaksızın, kalb evine açılan bir ilimdir. Kalbin iki kapısı vardır. Biri dışarıya açılan kapıdır. Hislerden (duyulardan) ilim alır. Bir kapı da içeriye açılır. İlmi ilham yoluyla alır. Kalbin misâli, kendisinde beş nehir aktığı halde dolmayan havuz gibidir. Suyu bulanıklıktan hâli (arınmış) değildir. Beş nehirden kendisine su aktığı müddetçe havuzun suyu bulanık olur. Suyu kendisinin dibinden çıkan havuz bunun hilâfınadır. 1/60 Zîrâ suyu altta kaynayan havuzun suyu saf ve berrak olur. Kalb de böyledir. Kalb'e zahir olan "havass-ı hamse" beş duyu yoluyla ilim hâsıl olduğu zaman, o ilim, şübhe, şek ve bulanıklıktan hâli (arınmış) değildir. Feyiz yoluyla kalbin samimiyetinden hazır olan ilim böyle değildir. Çünkü feyiz ve ilâhi nûr yoluyla kalbe akan ilim saf (duru) ve en evlâ ilimdir. Şeyh Zeynüddin el-Hâfî Hazretleri buyurdular: Hakikate ulaşmak için bu tarikate girip, Allah'ın kitabı ve Rasûlüllah (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinin hadîs-i şerîflerindeki manâlardan hâsıl olan (tasavvuf ile ilgili bazı) ıstılahları tahsil ettikten sonra, kalbine "Ledünnî ilim"lerin (girip) yerleşmesi için, Allah'ın zikri, murakabe ve mâsivâ'dan yüz çevirmekle meşgul olmayışına taaccub edilir (şaşılır). O ledünnî ilim ki, bir kişi, ıstılahların tedris ve tasnifi ile bin sene yaşasa (yani bir kişi terimlerin öğrenilmesi ve kitab olarak yazmaya tam bin senesini verse bile) o ledünni ilmin kokusunu alamaz ve ledünni ilmin eserlerini ve parıldayan nurlarını müşahede edemez. Amelsiz ilim kesiktir, llimsiz amel ise hastadır. Amel ilimle "sırat-ı müstakim" yani doğru yoldur. Mesnevî de dedi: 0 kimse ki, himmetsiz idi. Himmet sahibi oldular. Ve o kimse ki, himmet ehlinden oldu. Pek çok nimete kavuştu. Te'vîlât-ı Necmiyyede Tasavvuf! Manâlar Te'vîlât-ı Necmiyyede buyuruldu: "Onlara denildiği zaman," gaflet ve unutkan ehline, " Müslümanların inandığı gibi inanın." Sizden bazı unutanların (hatırlayıp) iman etmeleri gibi iman edin. Onlar "Ben sizin Rabbiniz değil miyim?"Evet Sen bizim Rabbimizsin) ahdini ve kulluk ve tevhid üzerine Cenâb- Allah'a vermiş oldukları sözleri unuttular. Sonra; Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin nimet ve eserlerinin üzerinde tefekkür ettiler ve âyetlerini araştırıp düşündüler. Bu ahidlerini (Allah'a vermiş oldukları kulluk ve tevhid sözünü) ve mîsâklan hatırladılar. Ve böylece Muhammed (s.a.v.) Hazretlerine ve onun getirdiklerine iman ettiler, yü Dediler, yani onlardan şekavet ehli dediler: "Biz de o beyinsizlerin inandığı gibi mi inanacağız?" Islâmı iddia eden gaflet ashabının durumları da böyledir. Miras yoluyla buldukları "Taklidî iman"dan doğru bir isteme, dünya sevgisini, hevâyı (ve hevese tâbi olmayı), bırakarak yönelmeye ve bâtıla dalmayı bırakarak kazanılan "hakîkî îman"a çağırıldıkları zaman, gönül erbabına ve yüksek keramet sahib-lerine "sefih" (ahmaklık) ve delilik nisbet ederler. Gönül erlerine ve keramet sahibi evliyaya, acziyet, zillet, kıllet ve meskenet gözüyle bakarlar. Ve; "bu sefih fakirler, dünyayı terkettiği gibi biz de mi dünyayı terkedelim, onlar halka muhtaç oldukları gibi biz de mi muhtaç olalım?" derler. Amma gerçek sefih (beyinsiz, akılsız, ahmak ve geri zekâlıların) kendileri olduğunu bilmezler. "İyi bilin ki, asıl beyinsiz sefih kendileridir fakat bilmezler." Onlar iki manâ'dan dolayı sefihtirler. Birincisi: Onlar sefihliklerinden ve rüşdlerinin olmayışından dolayı dini, dünya ile, bakî olanı yani, sonsuz ve kalıcı olanı fânî ile, değiştiriyorlar. İkincisi: Onlar kendi nefislerini sefih ettiler. Yüksek derecelere, Allah'a yakın ve yaklaşmak gibi güzel istidatlarının kıyme¬tini bilmediler. Onu körlettiler. Onu dünya hayatı ile değiştirdiler. Takva ehlinin mertebelerinden ve kötülükten kaçan kişilerin meşreblerinden yüz çevirdiler. Cenâb-ı Allah'ın buyurduğu gibi: İbrahim'in milletinden kim yüz çevirir? Ancak kendine kıyan sefıhî Zira "Nefsini tanıyan Rabbini bilir," Rabbini bilen gayrisini terkeder. Ehlüllah ve havassı onu bildiler. Onlardan yüz çevirilmez. Onlar sefîhlikle itham ve nisbet edilmezler. Onlara izzet ve şerefle bakılmalıdır. Zîrâ fakir olan tasavvuf büyükleridir. Onlar yamalı elbiselerin içinde bulunan sultanlardır. Yüzleri Allah'ın katında ay ve güneş gibi sararmıştır; lâkin izzet ve şeref kubbesinin altında gizlidirler, ağyarın (başkalarının) gözünden onlar örtülüdürler (Onları oldukları gibi herkes göremez). Mesnevide dedi: Pak olan zatların muhabbetini canın içine dik. Gönülü ancak kalbi hoş olanlara ver. Sen taş ve mermer ile uğraşırken sahibi cevheri buldu."Benim evliya kullarım cübbemin altında emniyettedirler." Bir kişi ki, yüce yaratıcı onu emniyetinin altına aldı. "Onlar iman edenlerle karşılaştıkları zaman... Münafıkların, mü'minler ve kâfirlerle olan muamelelerini beyan etmektedir. Kıssadan sadır olan, burada makam (sözün geldiği nokta) onların hallerinin açıklanması ve mezheblerinin beyanı. Ve nifaklarının başlangıcında söylediler. Tekrar değildir. l/61 Yani bu münafıklar, Hakka iman eden "muhacir" ve "ensâr" ile karşılaştıkları, tasadüf edip göründükleri zaman; Dediler, bu şekilde: "Biz iman ettik," Sizin iman ve tasdikiniz gibi biz de iman ettik, dediler. Münafıkların Mesleği Rivayet olundu: "Münafıkların başı Abdullah b. Übey ve ashabı (münafık arkadaşları) bir gün (dolaşmaya) çıkmışlardı. Sahabeden bir grub ile karşılaştılar. Abdullah bin Übey, arkadaşlarına: -"Bakın! Bu sefihleri sizden nasıl uzaklaştıracağım!" dedi. Sahabelerin yanına yaklaştığında, Hazreti Ebû Bekir (r.a.)'in elinden tuttu. Ve ona: -"Merhaba Ey Sıddîk! Merhaba ey Temim oğullarının efendisi ve Şeyhülislâm (İslâm'ın büyüğü!) Mağarada Rasûlüllah'dan sonra ikinci adam! Malını ve nefsini Allah yolunda ortaya koyan üstün zât merhaba!" dedi. Sonra geldi. Hazreti Ömer (r.a.)'in elinden tuttu. Ona: -"Merhaba Adiy oğullarının efendisi! Faruk (hak ile bâtılın arasını ayıran) dininde kuvvetli, malını ve canını Rasûlüllah'ın yolunda saçan, dağıtan ulu kişi merhaba!" dedi. Sonra geldi. Hazreti Ali (k.v.)'nin elinden tuttu. Ona: -"Merhaba! Ey Rasûlüllah'ın amcasının oğlu ve damadı! Rasûlüllah (s.a.v.) hariç; Haşimî oğullarının efendisi! Ali (r.a.) Hazretleri ona: -"Ey Abdullah! Allah'dan kork! Münafıklık etme. Muhakkak münâfiklar Allah'ın yarattıklarının en şerlisidirler. Abdullah bin Übeyy: -"Ey Hasan'ın babası! Yavaş oÜ Ben bunları söylüyorum. Bizim imanımız, sizin imanınız ve bizim tasdikimiz, sizin tasdikiniz gibidir," dedi. Sonra sahabeden ayrıldılar. Abdullah bin Übeyy, arkadaşlarına: -"Benim nasıl yaptığımı gördünüz! Siz o müslümanları gördüğünüz vakit, benim onlara yaptığım gibi yapın! Onların hayır işlerini övün," talimatını verdi. Münafıklar: -"Bizim hayatımızdan daha hayırlı bir şey inmemiştir," dediler. Müslümanlar, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinin yanına vardılar. Münafıkların konuşmalarını haber verdiler. Bundan dolayı şu âyet indi: "Halvet ettikleri zaman, yani dönüp kendi adamlarıyla bir araya toplanarak halvet ettikleri vakit.(harfi cerri) 'ma'a (beraber) manasınadır. Veya münferid olduklarında o zamanda "İlâ" (harfi cerri) be manasına olur. Veya sen biriyle başbaşa olduğun zaman; Ben falanca ile halvet ettim" demen gibidir. (Halvet, izinleri olmadan bir başkasının giremeyeceği bir gizlilikte yapılan sohbet veya biriyle başbaşa kalmaktır.) "Şeytanları ile "halvet ettikleri zaman" inatçılık ve kötülükte şeytana mümasil olan (şeytana benzeyen ve şeytandan farkı olmayan) arkadaşları ile başbaşa kaldıkları zaman, küfürlerini izhâr ederler. Münafıkların şeytana izafe edilmesi (beraber zikredilmeleri) küfürde münafıkların şeytanlarla ortak olmalarındandır. Veya münâfiklann büyükleri (başkanları) kasdedilmiş olabilir. Konuşanlar, münafıkların küçükleridir (ayak takımlarıdır). Zîrâ her temerrüd eden (azan, sapıtan ve inad edip direnen) kimseler şeytandırlar. Dahhak buyurdular: Şeytanları kelimesinden murad, kâhinleridir. Onlar, Kurayza oğullarından Ka'b bin Eşref, Esleme oğullarından Ebû Bürde, Cüheyne'den Abduddâr, Esed oğulla¬rından Avf bin Âmir ve Şam'da Abdullah bin Sevda idi. Araplar, bunların gayba muttali' olduğuna, esrar (gizli hadiseleri) bildiğine ve hastalan iyi ettiklerine inanıyordu. Hiçbir kâhin yoktur ki, özellikle Arapların inançlarına göre, her kâhine, ona kahânetini ilkâ eden (bilgi veren) bir şeytan vardır. Kâhinler hakdan uzak oldukları için onlara şeytanlar adı verilirdi. Çünkü şeytan kelimesinin müştak olduğu manasınadır. Teysirde böyledir. "Hiç şübhesiz biz sizinle beraberiz," dediler. Biz sizin arkadaşlarınıza ve sizin dininiz ve itikadınız üzereyiz. Hiç bir halde sizinden ayrılmayız. Sanki onlar: "Hiç şübhesiz biz, sizinle beraberiz," dediklerinde kendilerine: -"Eğer siz bizimle beraber iseniz, Peki neden şehâdet kelimesini getiriyor, onların şahid olduğu şeylere şahid oluyor, onların mescidlerine gidiyor, haccediyor ve onlarla beraber savaşlara katılıyorsunuz?" Nedir bu haliniz?" denildi: Onlar da dediler ki: "Gerçekten biz ancak," yani mü'minlerin yanında imanı izhâr etmekle biz ancak: İstihza edicileriz, onlarla alay ediyoruz. O münafıklar kendilerini savunmak için devam ettiler: -" Şehâdet kelimesini getirirken asla kalbimize hakîkî îman gelmedi. Zahiren ve bâtinen onların dinlerinin üzerinde olduğu¬muzu onlara gösteriyoruz; fakat biz sadece zahirî (dış görünüşte) onlarla beraberiz. Bu hareketimizle ganimetlerine ortak oluyoruz, kızlarını nikahlıyoruz, onların gizli hallerini (savaşlar ile ilgili kararlarını öğrenip size haber veriyoruz), onların elinden, malımızı, canımızı ve kadınlarımızı korumuş oluyoruz." (Dediler)."İstihza" yani alay etmek, karşıdakini cahil görmek, onunla eğlenmek ve onu hafif görmektir. Münafıkların, "biz ancak Müslümanlar ile alay ediyoruz," sözlerinin manası: Biz Muhammed ve ashabını cahil görüyor ve İslâmı izhâr etmekle onlarla eğleniyoruz," olur. Cenâb-ı Allah, münafıklara cevab verdi: Ahirette Münafıklar İle İstihza Edilmesi (Asıl) Allah onlarla alay ediyor." Onların istihza (alay etmelerine) veya dönmelerine müsâde ederek, Allah onlarla alay ediyor, istihzanın durumu onların üzerinedir. Onlar kendisiyle istihza edilen kimse gibidir. Hakaret ve istihza (alay etmenin) lâzımı olan değersiz ve Önemsizlik, münafıkların üzerine inmektedir. Ondan veya muamelelerinden maksat, onlarla yapılan istihza muâmelesidir. Münafıklara Cenâb-ı Allah'ın dünyada yapmış olduğu istihza, onların üzerinde Müslümanların hükümlerinin icra edilmesi, mühlet vererek onlara istidrâc yapması, tuğyanlarına rağmen mal ve nimetlerini arttırmasıdır. Ahirette ise, rivayet olunduğuna göre, onlar Cehennemde iken kendilerine cennete gitmek için kapılar açılır. Onlar da Cehennemden kurtulup cennete girmek için koşarlar. Kapıya ulaştıklarında Cehennemin kapıları üzerlerine kapanır. Yine Cehenneme sevk edilirler. 1/62 Mü'minler cennette, köşklerinde sedirler üzerinde oturup onlara bakarlar. Münafıklar dünyada iken mü'minlere güldükleri gibi mü'minler de onların Cehennemdeki bu kötü hallerine gülerler. Bu onların mü'minlere gülmelerinin karşılığıdır. Ve bu hal ard arda defalarca tekrarlanır. "ve Allah, onlara mühlet verir." Onlara ziyâdelik verir. Ordunun uzantsı olarak onları kuvvetlendirir. Kuvvetlendirdiği zaman ve ziyâde ettiği zaman, ona mühlet vermiştir. Buradaki mühlet ömrün uzaması demek değildir. İl; (uzatır fiili), (Onlara yazdırdı-dikte etti) fiili gibi lam ile müteaddi olur. İbni Kesirin kıraati buna delâlet etmektir. Allah onları uzattı (mühlet verdi). Tuğyanlarında (taşkınlıkları içinde)... Bu cümle (câr ve mecrur) fiiline taalluk edip bağlanmaktadır. Tiûb Tuğyan, her işte haddi aşmaktır. Burada Tuğyan ve taşkınlıktan murad, inat ve serkeşlikte ifrâd derecesine varmaları ve küfürlerinde aşırı gitmeleridir. Tuğyan ve taşkınlığın münafıklara izafe edilmesinden murad ise. Tuğyan, ve taşkınlığın münafıklara mahsus olması ve mühlet işinin tertibinin, onların kötü seçimlerine işaretini teyid etmek içindir. bi "serserice dolaşırlar." Yani dalâletin içinde büyük bir şaşkınlıkla tereddüt ederler. Bu hâl onların istihzalarından dolayı dünyadaki cezalarıdır, cümlesi, mensûb veya mecrûr zamirinden haldir; muzâf masdar olduğu için... Fakat hükmen merfu'dur. Basirette,"Ameh" basar'da (görmede) körlük gibidir. "Ameh" hayret etmek (şaşmak) tereddüt etmek ve nereye yöneleceğini bilmemektir. Bu iki âyette bazı işaretler vardır: Bazı İşaretler Birincisi: Biz sizinle beraberiz, kavlindedir. Âdet ehli ve irâde yolunun arasında toplanan kişinin atmasıdır. Bu ondan kabul edilmez. Zîrâ: zıd bir arada toplanmaz. (mantık kaidesi vardır). Kimin her bir yerde kurmuş olduğu bir işi olursa, bütün işlerinin bir zaviyeden (her açıdan) onun kalbinde bir rabıtası (bağlantısı) olur. 0 yollarda (işlerinin olduğu şehirler arasında) dört nal gidip gelir. Böylece ilgisi tamamen bölünür. Münafıkların hali de böyledir. Münafıklar, sununla bunun arasında (islâm ile küfür arasında) gidip gelmekte ve bocalamaktadırlar. Yani münafıklar, kâfirlerin tozlu ve kirli fikirleri ile Müslümanların saf ve temiz sohbetini bir araya toplamak istediler. Münafıklar, küfrün fesadı ile imanın maslahatını bir araya toplamak istediler. Halbuki birbirlerine zıd olan iki şeyin arasını toplamak ise caiz değildir. Böylece münafıklar ev ile kapının arasında kaldılar. Cenâb-ı Allah, onlar hakkında buyurduğu gibi: -" (Münafıklar) Arada müzebzeb (şaşkın) bir haldedirler: Ne onlara, ne onlara.... Her kimi de Allah şaşırtırsa, artık ona sen yol bulamazsın.143 Temenni edenlerin de hâli böyledir. İrâdelerini kullanırlar (dua ederler) ama, (örf ve) âdetten çıkmazlar. Onlar iki yurdu (dünya ve âhireti) bir araya toplamak isterler. Dinin en yüksek mertebesini temenni ederler ama; dünyanın en düşük mer'âsmda otlanırlar. Bu hareketleri onları kurtuluşa ulaştırmaz. Zîrâ Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri: Yine Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri, "Ben (batıl olan örf ve) âdetleri kaldırmak ve şehveti defetmek için gönderildim," buyurdular. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri yine başka bir hadîs-i şeriflerinde: "Dünya ve âhiret birbirlerinin kumaları (zıdları)dır. Kim ikisinin arasını toplamayı (her ikisini memnun etmeyi düşünürse) bu mümkün değil; o kişi aldanmiştir." Kim hevâ ve hevesine uymayı yüksek ve olgun derecelere çıkmak için atar, kullanırsa, o kişi bu yol ile, bu firkayla (mü'minler ile) alay edenler gibidir. Bu denizde onun benzerleri boğulur. Cenâb-ı Allah, dünyâya olan hırslarının üzerine onların tuğyanlarına (taşkınlıklarına) mühlet verir. İnsanlar, dünyayı istemede ona olan ihtiyaçtan fazlasına tecâvüz ederler. (Yani dünyaya olan ihtiyacından fazlasını isteyip, dünyaya haris olurlar) Dünyâ'ya tam dalmaları için onların üzerine dünya maksatlarının (gailelerinin) kapıları açılır. Dünyaya olan istiğnalarının takdirince (nisbetince) tuğyanları artar. Cenâb-ı Allah:"çünkü insan muhakkak tuğyan eder; 6 Kendinin muhtaç'olmadığını görmekle! 7 buyurdukları gibi: Kötülüğün cezası, onlara istihzanın talebinde yetişir. Kötülüğün cezası, rüsvâylık olan istihza ve sonu tuğyan olan mühlettir. Kötülüğün cezası, basiret körlüğünün tuğyanıdır. Dalâlette şaşırıp kalırlar, tereddütlerinden dolayı bâtldan çıkıp, hakka gidecek bir çıkış yolu bulamazlar. İkinci işaret, (Asıl) Allah onlarla alay ediyor," âyetindedir. Bu âyet fnü'minlerin şerefine ve Cenâb-ı Allah'ın yanında, onların yüksek makam ve mevkilerine delalet etmektedir. Cenâb-ı Allah, mü'minlerin intikamını münafıklardan almak için istihzayı onlara mal etti. Mü'minler, münafıkların kendilerine yapmış olduğu istihzâ'nın (alayın) misliyle onlara cevab vermeye muhtaç etmedi. Mü'minlere vekâleten Allah, münafıklar ile istihza etti. Gerçek istihza, ancak ulaşandır. Onların istihzaları başlarına gelecek olan, azab, onlara helal olan zillet, meskenet ve anlatılması zor olan horluklann yanında; istihza değildir. İstihza Ve Alay Etmek Bu âyeti kerime istihza (alay etmenin) çirkinliğine delâlet etmektedir. Zîrâ Cenâb-ı Allah, şöyle buyurdu: "Ey o bütün iman edenleri Alay etmesin bir kavim, bir kavimle -belki kendilerinden daha hayırlı olurlar Ne de bir takım kadınlar diğer kadınlarla... Belki onlardan daha hayırlı olurlar. Hem kendilerinizi ayıplamayın ve kötü lâkablarla atışmayın; imandan sonra fâsıklık ne kötü isimdir! Her kim de tevbe etmezse, artık onlar kendilerine zulmedenlerdir!11" Yine Cenâb-ı Allah, Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'ın (sığırı kesme) hadisesinde şöyle buyurdu: "Bir vakit de Mûsâ, kavmine demişti: "Allah size bir sığır boğazlamanızı emrediyor". "Ay!" dediler, "Bizi eğlence yerine mi koyuyorsun?" (Musa) "Allah'a sığınırım; öyle câhillere katılmaktan!" Cenâb-ı Allah, bu âyet-i kerimeyle alay etmenin câhillerin işi olduğunu haber verdi. İnsanlar ile istihza etmek çirkin olduğuna göre, Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleriyle istihza etmenin cezası (kimbilir) nedir? Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri şöyle buyurdular: "İstiğfar ettiği halde günâhlarda isrâr eden kişi, Rabbiyle alay eden kimse gibidir." 1/63 Üçüncü işaret: "Ve taşkınlıkları içinde serserice dolaşmalarına mühlet verir." Kul'a yakışan ömür uzunluğu, mühlet, mâl ve evlâdın çokluğuyla asla mağrur olmamaktır. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, düşmanlarının uzun ömürlü olmaları ve onlara mühlet verilmesi hakkında, mâl ve erkek çocukları hakkında "mal ve erkek çocuklar ile onlara üstünlük verdiğimizi sanıyorlar. Halbuki uzun ömür, onlar için rüsvâylıktir. Mal ve evlâdın çokluğu ise, onlar için mahrumiyettir." Onlar bu mühlet ve uzunluklar içinki: "Hayır, asla öyle değil; biz onun söylediklerini yazacağız ve azabını çoğalttıkça çoğaltacağız. Cenâb-ı Allah, dünyada düşmanlarına uzun bir mâl; âhirette ise, dostlarına uzun bir gölge (rahmet) verdi. Cenâb-ı Allah, mirâc gecesinde, Habibi Edibî Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) Hazretlerine şöyle buyurdular: "Ümmetine olan nimetlerimden bir kısmı: Günahları çok olmasın diye ümmetinin ömürlerini kısalttım. Kıyamette hesaplan şiddetli olmasın diye mallarını azalttım. Ümmetinin kabirde çok habsedilmemeleri için onların zamanını geçirttim (onları âhir zamanda dünyaya gönderdim)". Rivayet olunduğuna göre, Cenâb-ı Allah, mîrâc gecesi habibine şöyle buyurdu: "Ey Ahmedî Yumuşak elbise ve güzel koku ile süslenme ve yumuşak yerde oturmaktan kaçın. Çünkü nefis bütün serlerin (barınak ve) kaynağıdır. Nefis kötü arkadaştır. Sen her ne zaman onu taâta çekersen o seni ma'siyete çeker. Tâatte sana muhalefet eder (karşı gelir ama); ma'siyette sana itaat eder. Sen doyduğun zaman o tuğyan'a dalar (azıtır). Sen müstağni olduğun zaman, o kibirlenir. Sen hatırladığın zaman o unutur. Sen emin olduğun zaman o gâfıl olur. Nefis şeytanın yakın arkadaşıdır." Mişkâtü'l-Envâr isimli kitabta böyledir. "İşte onlar," Yani kendilerini mükemmel bir şekilde başkalarından temyiz eden, zikredilen kötü sıfatlar ile muttasıf olan münâfiklar... Onlar üzerinde oldukları şeyleri müşâhade edip, içinde oldukları durumda hazır oldular. "İşte onlar"ın içinde bulunan uzaklık manası, şer ve kötü halde mertebelerinin iyilikten çok uzak olduğunu ilan etmek içindir, "İşte onlar," mübtedâ olmakla mahallen merfu'dur. Haberi ise; (kendisini takip eden şu kavli şerîftir.) "O kimselerdir ki, hidâyet karşılığında sapıklığı satn aldılar" "Satın alma" kelimesinin aslı, kişinin taleb ettiği (beğendiği) eşyanın bedelini vererek satın almasıdır. Sonra "satın alma" kelimesi, istiare yoluyla kişinin elinde olan a'raz ile başkalarını elde etmede kullanıldı. Daha sonra kullanımı genişletildi. "Satın alma" kelimesi, burada ise, daha önce geçen âyetlerde anlatılan münafıkların muameleleridir. "Dalâleti satın aldılar," o (dalâlet) küfür, hakdan ve doğruluktan dönmektir. "Hidâyet karşılığında," O (hidâyet) iman, sırat-ı mustakîme sülük etmek (yani doğru yola girmek) ve yolda istikâmetini düzeltip yürümektir. Almak yerine istiare yoluyla (imandan vazgeçip küfre) rağbet etmeleri nİfak ile' muttasif olmaları ve imandan yüz çevirmeleridir, münâfiklar, küfrü imana tercih ettiler. Onu onunla Yani değiştirdiler. İmanın yerine küfrü aldılar. Hidâyetin ellerinde sahip oldukları bir mal gibi (belirtilmesi) onların hidâyete olan istidadından dolayıdır (Her insanda hidâyete erme istîdâtı vardır). Fakat münâfiklar içlerinde var olan hidâyet istidadını bir kenara atıp terkederek, dalâlete meylettiler. "Hidâyet karşılığında," kelimesinin başındaki harfi cer olan be harfi, ivaz (bedel-karşılık) babında, terkedilenin sahibidir. Be harfinin, ivaz, bedel ve karşılık manâsına olması, icâb ve kabulü konuşmadan, sadece karşılıklı olarak birbirlerine (maleşyâ veya para vermekle) hükmün sabit olduğuna delildir. Çünkü bunlar, müşteriler olarak isimlendirildi. Hidâyeti terketmenin karşılığında dalâleti aldılar. Bu mübadeleyi hiç konuşmaksızın yaptılar. Teysirde olduğu gibi. "Ticaretleri kâr etmedi," Terşih yani kârın ticâretmiş gibi gösterilmesi mecaz içindir. Yani orada kâr etmediler. Halbuki kâr, hakikî manâda (ticârete değil) ticâret erbabına isnad olunur. Burada olduğu gibi, kârın ticâretin kendisine isnâd edilmesi, geniş manâda faile iltibası (benzeyip karıştığı) içindir. Veya onun ona (ticâretin tüccara) benzemesindendir. Çünkü kâr ve zararın sebebi odur (yani ticârettir). Kâr etmedi" fiilinin başına fe harfinin gelmesinin sebebi ise, kelâm şart manâsını tazammun ettiği içindir. Zîrâ bu cümlenin takdiri şöyledir. "Satın aldıkları zaman, kâr etmezler," demektir. Kevâşî'de olduğu gibi. Ticâret, tüccarın sanatıdır. 0 da kâr elde etmek için yaptığı iş, alışveriş demektir. Kâr sermâyenin üzerine gelen fazlalıktır. Sermâyenin artmasıdır. "Hidâyete erenlerden olmadılar, doğru yolu da bulamadılar." Yani ticâret yolunu bulamadılar. Ticâretten maksat, kâr'ın artmasıyla beraber sermâyenin korunmasıdır. Tüccar bir ticârette kâr etmezse, sermâyesi elinde olduğu için diğer bir ticârette kâr edebilir. Amma eğer bir defada bütün sermâyesini kaybederse, artık kendisine kesinlikle ticâret kapısı kapanır. Bu gibileri (yani münâfiklar), bütün varlıklarını kaybettiler. Çünkü onların sermâyeleri "Fıtrat-ı selime" yani Cenâb-ı Allah'ın hidâyete müsait ve doğru yolu bulmaya istidatlı bir şekilde onu yaratması ve sarfedilen akıldır. Onlar ne zaman ki bu dalâlete itikâd ettiler, istidâdlan bâtıl oldu; akılları bozuldu. Kendisiyle Hakka erişebilecekleri ve kemâle erecekleri bir sermâyeleri kalmadı. Böylece (münafıklar), zarar etmiş ve ümitsiz bir şekilde kaldılar. Münafıklar, aslı kaybettiler, ta bin konak uzakta ticâret yolunu şaşırdılar. 1/64 Bil ki, muhtedi, dünyayı ve (kötü) âdetleri terkedendir. Sonra taat ve ibâdet vazifeleriyle meşgul olandır. Yoksa hevâ ve hevesine tâbi olan ve nevasını hidâyet ile karıştıran kişi değildir. Hikâye Hikâye olunur. Şeyh Üstâd Ebû Ali Dekkâk (r.h.) Hazretlerinin çok (zengin) mal sahibi tüccar bir müridi vardı. Bu mürid bir gün hastalandı. Şeyh onu ziyaret etti. Ona hastalığının sebebini sordu. Tüccar: -"Bu gece teheccüd namazını kılmak için kalktım. Abdest almak istediğimde, sırtımda bir hararet baş gösterdi. Hastalığım şiddetlendi, hatta beni kızarma tuttu," dedi. Şeyh ona: -"Fuzûlî bir iş yapma (fuzûlî işlerle uğraşma). Sen kalbinde dünya sevgisini çıkarıp, dünyadan kaçmadıkça teheccüd namazı sana fayda vermez. Sana layık olan önce budur. Sonra nafile, vazife ve ibâdetler ile meşgul olmaktır," dedi. Kimin başında bir eziyet ve ağrı olursa, onun acısı, ancak adamı tedavi etmekle geçer. Kimin eli necis olur da temizlik (malzemesi) bulamazsa, elbisesinin yeni veya sarkanı ile temizler. Hevâ- ü Hevese Tâbi Olmanın Bazı Alâmetleri Bazı şeyhler, buyurdular: Hevâ ve hevese tâbi olmanın ve uymanın alametlerinden biri de, kişinin vâcibleri yerine getir¬mekte tembellik edip; NAFİLE olan hayırlara koşmasıdır. Cenâb-ı Allah'ın koruduğu kişi hariç; çoğu kişinin içinde olduğu durum budur. Onlardan birini görürsün, çok evrâd ü ezkâr okur, çok sayıda ve ağır nafileleri yapar. Amma bir farzı gereğince işlemez. Akıllı kişiye gereken, sermâyeyi tahsil etmektir. (Önce sermâyeyi ele geçirmek) Sonra da onun üzerine kâr eklemektir. Bu ise, kişinin isteyerek yapmasıyla olur; zorla değil. Cenâb-ı Allah, var olan (Kur'ân-ı Kerimde, hadislerde ve fikıh kitablarında anlatılan) taatını kullarına vâcib kıldı. Azlıktan bir üstünlük bildiğinde onu muamelelerine ekledi. Halbuki onların reddolundukları şeyler sebepsiz değildir. Mürüvvet ve safa ehli çoğu halkın durumu budur. Mesnevfde buyuruldu: Beğenerek ve istekle yapmak ibâdetlerin tuzudur, Yoksa göklerin dönüşü gibi cebrî olur ve, Sevap veya azab gerekmezdi. Hesab vakti netice, ihtiyari amellerde olur. Kerhen dönmek akıllıların işi; Severek dönmek ise, gönülsüzlerin mehâretidir. O muhabbeti verdi güzellikle her aslana; Yoksa gönül verdi her varlığa. Sana vâcib olan Allah'ın var olan taatıdır. Sana hakikî olarak vâcib olan şeyler muhakkak seni cennete sokar. Çünkü emir, ilk yapman gereken şeylerdir. Sebepler ademiyyettir (yokluktur, sebebter sorulmaz). Eğer ibadetleri yapmak, nefsin üzerinde olduğu hakir ve alçak her şeye dalmasına sebep olsa bile... Bil ki, kim, kendisini hayırlara bağlayan şehvetinden Allah'ın kendisini kurtarmasını ve kendisinin bütün hallerini kaplamış olan gafletin varlığından kendisini çıkarmasını, garip görüp yadırgarsa, o kişi, ilâhî kudreti aciz görmüş sayılır. Halbuki Cenâb-ı Allah, şöyle buyurdu: Allah her şeye muktedir bulunuyor (Allah'ın gücü her şeye yeter). Noksan sıfatlardan münezzeh olan Allah, gücünün her şeye şâmil olduğunu açıkladı. Bu da eşyadandır. Eğer sen bunda ümitlerinin kuvvetlendirilmesi için, Allah'dan yardım dilersen, kendinde olan hale bak. Sonra onu Allah'a ısmarla ve onu Allah'ın yardımına tahsis et. İbrahim Edhem, Füdayl bin İyad, İbni Mübarek, Zennûn-i Mısrî, Mâlik bin Dinar ve bidayetin akışında geçen diğerleri gibi. Şerhül'-Hikemi'l-Attaiyye'nin kitabında böyledir. Hâfiz buyurdu: Kişi aşık olduğunda yârinin (sevdiğinin) yüzüne bakamaz. Ey Efendi sen hasta değilsin. Doktor hastadır. Te'viIât-ı Kâşânî'den Tasavvufi Manâlar Kâşânî, Hidâyet ve Nur Âyetinde Yani: Allah, semavât ve arz'ın nurudur! Nurunun temsili: Sanki bir mişkât, misbah bir sırçada... Sırça sanki bir kevkeb-i dürrî (bir inci yıldız)! Mübarek bir ağaçtan tutuşturulur; bir zeytinden ki ne şarkîdir ne garbî, yağı hemen hemen ateş dokunmasa bile ziya verir! Nûr üzerine nûr! Allah nuruna dilediğini hidayet buyurur ve insanlar için meseller darbeyler ve Allah herşeye alîm'dir!" âyeti kerimesinin içinde ikinci kere olarak zikredilen: jj Js- jj "Nur üzerine nurdur" kavli şerifinin tefsirinde buyurdular: Bu fıtrî ve ezeli olan nurdur. Muhakkikinin sözlerinde murad olan nur ise, Allah'ın mukaddes feyzinden istidad edilen nurdur. Dalâlet zulmettir. Dalâlet, fesad ve bozuk olan tabiî arzuların ve hayalî olan fasık ve kötü maksadları isteme yoluna girilmek suretiyle zulmet doğdu ve hemen nurun yanı başında neş'et etti. Bu zulmet, nefsi kötülüklere meylettirip, günaha hazırlar ve şeytanın adımlarına tabi kılar. Yani kişiyi şeytanın ardına düşürür. İnsanın elde ettiği kâr ve kazanç ise o birinci, Allah semavât-u arz'ın nurudur, kavli şerifiyle işaret edilen): mukaddes, mükemmel ve Hakka teveccüh, mukaddes âleme bağlanmak ve Allah'dan başkasından tamamen ayrılmak ve kesilmekle kazanılan ilâhî nûr ve kemâlât ve Cenab-ı Allah'ın kuvveti ve tahvîii, yani hâlden hâle çevirmesiyle ilâhî nura mani olan bütün hâl ve kuvvetten teberri etmek, kaçmak (ve uzaklaşmaktır. Bu durum, ruhun, vech-i bâkfden doğan şiddet ve zorluklan müşahede etmekten kurtuluşuna kadar devam eder. Yine bu durum, Hak Subhânehû ve teâlâ hazretlerinin imkân boşluğunun dairesinde olan resm-i fâniden (fânî olan şeylerden her bir geçici varlığı ve) her bir şeyi; yakıp fanî sevgisini insanın kalbinden çıkartmasıdır. 1/65 Zulmet ehlinin zararı ise, iki emri kaybettiğindendir. Hidâyet ve nur emrini kaybettikleri içindir. Bu da kalbin kir ve pas tutmasıyla Hakkı görmekten gözlerine gerilen külli bir perdedir. Cenab-ı Allah, buyurduğu gibi: "Hayır hayır, öyle değil. Aksine onların kazandığı günahlar kalblerinin üzerine pas olmuştur. Hayır hayır, doğrusu onlar o gün Rablerini görmekten mahrumdurlar." Te'vîlât-ı Necmiyyeden Tasavvufî Manâlar Te'vîlât-ı Necmiyye'de buyuruldu: Âyeti kerimede, münafıkların beyinsiz ve tuğyanlarının neticesi olarak dünya hayatına razî olup, onunla mutmain oldular. Kalblerine dalâleti içirdiler. Feyz'in yerine kalblerine zulmet ve sapıklık aktı ve yerleşti. Bu hâl onların muamelelerinin neticesinde meydana geldiğine işaret vardır. Onun fiili onlara izafe edilerek şöyle buyuruldu: "işte onlar o kimselerdir ki, hidâyet karşılığında dalâli (sapıklığı) satın aldılar," "Satın alma" lafzı ile dedi. Çünkü münafıklar, hidâyeti kabul etme istidadını, kendi kudret ve tasarruflarından çıkarttılar. Bir daha ona dönemezler. "Ticaretleri de kâr etmedi," Ukbâ (ebedî âhiret hayatnın) yerine dünyâ hayatına razı olanın zararı ortadadır. Amma kim dünya ve ukbâyı (âhireti) mevlâ'ya tercih ederse onun zararı daha şiddetli ve daha büyüktür. Kişi, nimetleri kaybetmekle cahim ateşiyle imtihan edilme musibetine uğradığında, mahbub'dan sonra matlubu kaybetme musîbetine uğrayanın hali sence nicedir? Vakitleri kaybetti. Şehvetlere esir olarak kaldı. Kalbine gelen bir rasûl yok, ruhu vuslattan yoksun, sevgiliden kendisine gelen bir elçi (işaret) yok, sırrı ile beraber kendisinde şuhûd yok. İşte hakikî musibete uğrayan budur. Gerçek belâya uğrayan kişi, şehvetlerinin esiri olan, kalbine ilham gelmeyen, ruhu vuslattan mahrum, sevdiğinden kendisine bir işaret gelmeyen, gizlilikler göremeyendir. "Mühtedi olamadılar, doğru yolu da bulamadılar." Hidâyeti kabul etmeye yarayan güzel istidatlarını kaybettikleri için... Meselin Manâsı "Onların misâli, münafıkların durumu... Mesel, aslında, "eş, benzer ve denk" manasınadır. Daha sonra Mesel, misâl kelimesi, birbirlerinin misli olan diğer sözler ve örneklerde ve darb-ı mesellerde varid olduğu gibi, söylenen güzel sözü ancak içindeki (derin) manâ ve hükmü vermek için onu değiştirmeden olduğu gibi tabir etmede kullanıldı. Mesel (misâl) kelimesi, garib ve hayreti gerektiren konular için kullanılır. Onun için bu konuda değiştirilmekten korunmuştur. Sonra Mesel (misal) kelimesi, her hâl, veya kıssa (birine bir şey anlatmak) veyahut kendisinde garabet ve acâyib bir durumu olan sıfatlar için de, istiare yoluyla kullanıldı. Cenâb-I Allah buyurduğu gibi: "Korunanlara va'dolunan cennetin temsili: Onda ırmaklar var; bir sudan ki, bozulması yok. Irmaklar var; bir sütten ki, tadı değişmez. Irmaklar var; bir şaraptan ki, içenlere lezzet. İrmaklar var; bir baldan ki, safi süzme. Hem onlara semerelerin (hasılatın) her türlüsünden var... Hem de rablerinden bir mağfiret var... Hiç bunlar o ateşte muhalled (sonsuz) olan ve kaynar bir mâyiden (akıntıdan) sulanıp da bağırsaklarını parçalamakta bulunan kimselere benzer mi? Yine şu âyet-i kerimede mesel kelimesi sıfat manasınadır. "Ahiret'e imanı olmayanlar için kötülük meseli sıfatlar var, Allah için ise en yüksek sıfatlar... Ve azîz O'dur, hakîm Azamet ve celâlet sıfatları Allah'ın sânıdır. Açıklamada Darbı Mesel'in Faydası Allah, münafıkların hakikî durumlarını haber verdikten sonra, bunun akabinde (peşinden) konuyu "darb-ı meşene daha açık ve anlaşır bir şekilde takrir etti. Çünkü "temsil" (bir şeyi örnek¬leyerek açıklamak) akıl için, vehmin zannedilenin teshir edilme¬sinde (güzeli bulmasında) çok etkili ve latiftir. Ahmak cahillerin anlamalarına tesir eden en kuvvetli bir vesiledir. Serkeş, haktan kaçan şekillerinin zelil olduğunun anlatılması, nasıl latif ve tesirli olmaz? O da, yani temsil getirmek (darb-i mesel vermek), bilinme¬yene, biliniyormuş gibi başlamak, vahşi olanı ülfet edilenin şeklinde ortaya koymaktır. Hayalî şeyler için hakikî şeyleri; ma'kul olanlar için de hissî olanları murad etmektir. Manâları müşahhas (zat imiş) gibi tasvir etmektir. Bundan dolayı darb-ı mesellerden maksat, gizli olanı aşikâr olanla, gaibi, şahide (ortada olmayanı, ortada olan şeye) benzetmektir. Cenâb-ı Allah, göndermiş olduğu kitablarında darb-ı mesellere çok yer vermiştir. İncil'de bir sûreye "Darb-ı Meseller" adı verilmişti. Kur'ân-ı Kerim'de darb-ı mesel ve ibretlerden tam bin âyet vardır. Peygamberlerin, âlimlerin ve hukemâ'nın kelâmında darb-ı meseller sayılamayacak kadar çoktur. İmam Suyûtî Hazreteri, (Usûl-u Tefsir" ile ilgili kitab'da) zikretti. Kur'an-ı Kerim'in ilminin büyük bir kısmı darb-ı mesellerdedir. İnsanlar ise ondan gafildirler. Onların (münafıkların) hallerinin manâsı ve durumu gerçekten acaibtir. "O kişinin (onların) durumu gibi ki..," Müfred olan ismi mevsul, cemi (çoğul) olan mevsul ismin yerinde kullanılmıştır. Sılası ile uzatılmak istendiği için hafiflik olsun diye müfred olan (o kişi ki) kelimesi, (cemi olan) (Onlar ki, o kişiler ki,) manasmdadır. Bu âyet-i kerimede de böyledir: "Siz de (sizden önce) batağa dalanlar gibi batağa daldınız Burada da (müfred olan) (o kişi ki) kelimesi, (cemi olan) (Onlar ki, o kişiler ki,) manasınadır. kelimesinin manâsına olduğuna karine (ip ucu) kelimenin sıyâk ve sibakıdır. (Bir önceki cümle, bir sonraki cümledir). kelimesi yalnız başına müfred için kullanılan bir zamirdir, fsm-i mevsüldür. "Bir ateş yaktı, bir ateş yakmak istedi." Suret ve gelecek fiillerin cemi olmalarına nazaran manânın da cemi olmasıyla, yeni bir ateş yakmak istediler. jiişI-ıAteş yakmak istemek ve ateşin yakılması için gerekli şeyleri elde etmektir. Ateşin alevlerinin yükselmesi ve etrafa parlaklık, ışıldama ve aydınlık saçmasıdir. Nar, yani ateş, latif bir cevherdir. Aydınlatıcı, yakıcı, sıcak ve nurdur (ışıktır). Ateşin ışığı bütün aydınlatıcıların ışığıdır. O karanlığın zıddıdır. Bu âyetin manâsı şöyledir: Yani onların durumu, ıssız bir çölde karanlık bir gecede, yırtıcı hayvan ve diğer şeylerin korkusundan büyük bir ateş yakan kişinin durumu gibidir. "(Ateş) çevresini aydınlatınca," ezâet, aydınlatmanın ifrat noktasıdır. (Aşırı bir şekilde aydınlatmak demektir). Nitekim Cenâb-ı Allah'ın şu kavl- şerîfi bunu beyan ettiği gibi: odur güneşi bir ziya yaptı, kameri bir nûr" Yani" ateş aydınlattı. "Çevresindekileri." Yanan ateşin çevresindeki mekân ve eşya aydınlandı. (oşeyler) kelimesi, aydınlattı fiilinin mefulüdür. Eğer aydınlattı fiilini müteaddi yaparsan (etrafı, çevresi de) zarfîyyet üzerine mensub'tur. Yok eğer öiUef (aydınlattı) fiilini lâzım yaparsan, o zaman (o şeyler) isnad edilir. 1/66 "aydınlattı" fiilinin müennes olarak gelmesi ise; yanan ateşin çevresinde bulunan eşya ve mekânlar semavî müennes olduklarından âmilleri de müennes geldi. Havl'in (çevre ve etrafın) aslı devrândır. Sene için kullanılan havi sözü bundandır. Çünkü sene dönmektedir, ü "(Ateş) çevresini aydınlatınca"nın cevabı şu ayettir: Onların nurlarının kaynağı olan ateşi söndürüp, ışıklarını tamamen giderdi. Allah, gidermeyi nûr'a bağladı, ateşin kendisine değil. Çünkü onların ateş yakmaktaki asıl maksatları nûr (aydınlatma) idi. Gidermenin Cenâb-ı Allah'a isnad edilmesi ise "Allah onların nurlarını giderdi," demesi, ya her şey Allah'ın yaratmasıyla meydana geldiği içindir, ya da ateşin sönmesi gizli bir sebeble meydana geldiği veya yağmur ve rüzgar gibi semavî bir hadiseden dolayı ateş söndü. Gidermenin, Allah'a izafe edilmesi ya da mübalağadan dolayıdır. Fiilinin, hemze ile değil de w be harfiyle müteaddi' olmasına yol verildiği gibi. Çünkü istishab ve imsak (sahip olmak ve tutmak) manâsı vardır. (Sultan be harfinde malını aldığı zaman şöyle denir): Sultan malı ile gitti (Sultan malını aldı). Cenâb-ı Allah'ın aldığı ise, onun vermediği şeydir. "Allah insanlara rahmetinden her neyi açarsa; onu tutacak, kısacak (kimse) yoktur. Her neyi de tutar, kısarsa; onu da ondan sonra salacak (kimse) yoktur! Öyle azîz-hakîm O'dur! Bundan dolayı, zahirî ışığın karşılığı olarak, "nur" kelimesi getirildi. Zîrâ ışığı gidermek, çoğu kere nûr'un bekası ile bir araya toplanır. Bu da bazı kere nûr'un gitmesini gerektiren bir sebeb olmadığı içindir. Kuvvetli olanın yokluğu, zayıf olanın yokluğu içindir. Bundan murad, ışıklarının külliyen (tamamen) izâle edilmesi yani yok edilmesidir. Cenâb-ı Allah'ın kavl-i şerifinde fasih olarak anlaşıldığı gibi: "Ve onları karanlıklar içinde bıraktı, artık görmezler." Muhakkak ki zulmet, nûr'un yokluğudur. Işığın birden sönmesi, hiç şüphesiz, odunların bazısının bazısı üzerine, katlandığı, birikip toplandığı (büyükçe bir odun yığınının birden söndüğü zaman insanı) koyu ve zifiri bir karanlık içinde ve korkunç bir halde bırakır. "karanlıklar" kelimesinin cemi (çoğul) ve nekre (belirsiz) olarak gelmesi, karanlığın büyüklük ve korkunçluğunu ifâde etmesi içindir. Kendisinden (yani "karanlıklar" kelimesinden) sonra gelen, "görmezler," karanlığın, nurdan bir parça veya eserin kalmamasından sonra tahakkuk eder. (O zaman, ateşin çevresindekiler tamamen kör gibi olur.) "Terketti" fiili aslında bir şeyi atmak, savurmak, reddetmek ve kabul etmemek ve Jüt boşaltmak, terketmek, bırakmak, vazgeçmek ve serbest bırakmak manâlarına gelir. "Terketti" fiilinin bir mefûlü vardır. Fakat burada. olmak, kılmak manasını tazammun ettiği için, "Efâl-i Kulûb" un makamına geçti. "Onları, çevrelerini göremeyecek karanlıklar içine soktu. Aydınlıklarını karanlığa dönüştürüp çevrelerini görmez oldular" manasınadır. Bu takdirde fiilinin manasına geldiğini kabul eden görüşe göre) karanlıklarda, kelimesi ile onlar görmezler, cümlesi," birinci meful'den sonra fiilinin birer mefulleridir.( fiilinin birinci mefulü fiiline bitişik olup münâfiklara raci olan gaib zamiri yani kelimesidir.) Kendisinden haber verilen bir şey için, peşpeşe gelmeyi tercih etme yoluna göredir. Münafıklar Küfür ve Nifakın Zulmeti İçindedirler Eğer "Terketti" fiili, aslî manâsına hamledilirse, her ikisi, yani karanlıklarda, kelimesi ile H onlar görmezler, cümlesi, müteradif (aynı manada) ve mütedâhil (iç içe girmiş) bir halde, mefûl'den den) hal olurlar. 0 zaman manâ: Onların acâib halleri ki o da; küfrün ve nifak'ın iki zulmeti olan dalâleti satın almalarıdır. Zulmeti, Cenâb-ı Allah'ın gazabı ve kıyamet gününün zulmeti takib eder. Kıyamet gününün zulmeti: "0 gün ki, göreceksin o mü'minleri ve mü'mineleri: Önlerinde ve sağlarında nurları koşuyor; 'Müjde size' diye... 'Bugün o cennetler ki, altlarından ırmaklar akıyor, içlerinde muhalled (sonsuz) kalacaksınız'. İşte fevz-i azîm (büyük kurtuluş) odurlız 0 gün ki. o münafıklar ve münafikalar o iman edenlere şöyle diyecek: 'Bize bakınız nurunuzdan iktibas (ve istifade) edelim!' Denilecek ki: 'Dönün gerinize de bir nur araştırın!' Derken aralarına bir sur çekilmiştir... Bir kapısı vardır; içi. rahmet onda, dışı ise o cihetten azap! Ebedî ve daimî olan zulmet cezasını, Hakkın delillerinden şahid olduklanyla teyid edilen nurun çevresinde olan hidâyetin karşılığında aldılar. Onların durumu, büyük bir ateş yakan (ateş alevlenip) kendisinden faydalanacağı bir duruma gelince, Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin ateşini söndürüp, gözlerin hiç bir parıltıyı görmediği korkunç karanlıklarda bıraktığı kimsenin hali gibidir. Teysir ve Uyun kitablarında; (şöyle buyurulur): Muhakkak münafıklar, imân kelimesini izhâr ettiler, (şehâdet kelimesini dilleriyle açıkça söylediler) onun nuruyla nûrlandılar, imanın ışığı ile aydınlandılar, onun izzetiyle izzet buldular (imanın şerefiyle şereflendiler), onun sebebiyle (şehâdet kelimesini açıkta söylemeleri sebebiyle, mallan ve canlarıyla) güvenlikte oldular, Müslümanlar ile evlendiler, Müslümanlara varis oldular, kendilerine ganimetten pay verildi, malları ve evladları güvenlikte oldu. Ömürlerinin sonuna kavuştuklarında dilleri şehâdet kelimesini söylemekten yorulup köreldi ve böylece ebedî küfürlerinin zulmetinde (karanlığında) kalakaldılar. Korku ve karanlığa avdet ettiler (döndüler). Münafıklar, Sağır, Dilsiz Ve Kördürler "(Onlar) sağırdırlar," Yani onlar. Hakkı işitmekten sağırdırlar, onu kabul etmezler, kabul etmedikleri zaman sanki işitmemiş gibidirler. Summün, (Kulakların) işitme deliklerinin kapanmasıdır. Böylece kendisine yönelen sesleri meydana getiren hava kendisine ulaşmaz olur. "(Onlar,) dilsizdirler," Hakkı konuşmaktan ahrazdırlar (lâldirler). Hakkı söylemezler. Münafıklar, izhâr ettiklerinin zıddını gizlediklerinde sanki hakkı söylememiş gibidirler. Dilin âfetidir. Dil bu hastalığa tutulduğu zaman, harflerin çıkış yerlerine dayanamaz. Dil harflerin çıkış yerlerine vurulmadığı zaman da, konuşma olmaz. "(Onlar) kördürler." Yani kendilerini hidâyete götürecek olan, ibrete ulaştıran nazardan (gözlerin bakmasından ve gözlerinin görme ışığını ve dolayısıyla) görmelerini kaybettiler. Kör oldular. Aynı zamanda "basîret"lerini de kaybettiler. Çünkü basireti olmayan, gözü olmayan kör gibidir. kelimesi burada göz ve basiret (kalb gözünün) beraberce görmelerinin olmaması yani görmemeleri demektir. Bu onların dünyadaki sıfatlarıdır. Bundan dolayı, âhirette bu cezanın cinsi ile cezaya çarpıldılar. "Ve her kime Allah hidayet ederse, o doğru yolu tutar; her kimi de dalâlete bırakırsa, artık onlar için O'nun berisinden velîler bulamazsın ve biz onları kıyamet günü -kör, dilsiz, sağır oldukları halde- yüzleri üstü hasrederiz! Varacakları yer cehennem! Her dindikçe onlara bir saîr(alev) artırırız.97" Münâfiklar, Allah'ın selâmını işitmezler, Allah'a muhâtab olmazlar (kıyamet günü Allah onlar ile konuşmayacaktır) ve onlar, Allah'ı görmezler. Müslümanlar, Hakk'ı işitir, hakk'ı söyler ve hakk'a bakarlar. Onlar da kıyamet günü, Allah'ın hitabı, Allah'a kavuşma ve Allah'ın selâmıyla ikram olunurlar. "Artık (hakk'a) dönmezler." Yani onlar zikredilen sıfatlarından dolayı dalâletten (sapıklıktan), terketmiş oldukları hakka dönemezler. 1/67 Bu âyet-i kerime, temsilin (benzetmenin) fezlekesi ve neticesidir. (Bu âyet münafıkların durumlarını darb-ı mesellerini özetlemekte ve sonuçlarını bildirmektedir.) Yine bu âyeti kerime, münâfiklar, âletlerinin (kulak, dil ve gözlerinin) selâmette olmasıyla hakka dönmeye güçlerinin yetebileceğini ve istidat¬larının olduğunu beyan etmektedir. Onlar, onun terki sebebiyle (kulak, dil ve gözlerinin manevî olarak hasta olup hakkı işitmediği, hakkı konuşmadığı ve eşyaya ibret ve hak gözüyle bakmadığı için münafık olup) zemmi (kötülenmeyi) hak etmişlerdi. Cenâb-ı Allah'ın: "(Onlar) sağırdırlar, dilsizdirler, kördürler." Âyet-i kerimesi, münafıkların bu âletlerini (yani işitme, konuşma ve görmelerini) nefyetmemektedir. Belki onların bu âletlerini kullanmayı nefyetmektedir. Münâfiklar, kulak, dil ve göz aletlerini kullandıkları gün, hakkı işitecek, hakkı konuşacak, kalben inanarak şehâdet kelimesini getirip, eşyâ'ya ibret gözüyle bakacaklardır. Sa'di buyurdular: Dil sürekli şükür ve teşekkür etmelidir. Gıybet etmemeli; hak şinâs olmalıdır. Kur'an-ı Kerime uymayan bütün sözler bâtıldır. İki göz, kendi ayıbını görmedikçe kördür. Sonra muhakkak Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, şu kavl-i şerîfiyle halkı, emirlerini yerine getirmek ve nehiylerinden (yasak ettiklerinden) kaçmayı emretti. "Ve işte biz âyetleri böyle tafsil ediyoruz (açıklıyoruz)... Ve gerektir ki, rücû etsinler (dönüş yapsınlar)...174" Kim kendi isteğiyle Allah'a dönmezse, o kişi, ölüm ve (ölüm¬den sonra yeniden) diriliş ile muhakkak Allah'a döndürülecektir. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin buyurduğu gibi: "Her nefis ölümü tadacak, sonra döndürülüp b'ize getirileceksiniz. Kim dünyada iken kendi fiili (istek ve arzusu) ile Allah'a dönerse, onun hakkında şu âyet-i kerime tahakkuk eder: "Biz Allah'a âitiz ve O'na döneceğiz. Bu kişinin Allah'a dönüşü keramet ile olur. Ve Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri ona şöyle hitab eder: "Ey o rabbine muti olan nefs-i mutmainne! 27 Sen dön o rabbine; hem râdıye (sen Allah'dan razı) hem merdiyye (Allah da senden razı olarak... Gir kullarım içine, 29 Gir cennetime!" Hikâye Eski zamanlarda zalim ve zorba biri vardı. Bir saray yaptı. Sarayını sağlam yapıp süsledi. Sonra sağa sola ilan etti. Kimsenin sarayına yaklaşmamasını emretti. Uzaktan da olsa sarayına gözü ilişeni öldürdü. Zalim adam hep bu şekilde yapıyordu. Hatta memleketinin ehlinden biri geldi. Bu konuda kendisine öğüt verdi. (Bu kötülükten vazgeçmesini söyledi.) Zorba adam ona iltifat etmedi. 0 iyi adamın tahzir ve öğütlerine aldırış etmedi. Salih adam o şehirden ayrıldı. Bir kulübe yaptı. 0 (nun yaptığı kulübe) kamıştan yapılan bacasız ev idi. Salih adam orada ibâdet etmeye başladı. Cebbar (zorba ve zâlim) adam sarayında oturup zevkleni¬yordu. Adamları (aveneleri de) karşısında el pençe ayakta duruyorlardı. Ölüm meleği kendisine, güzel bir genç şeklinde göründü. Sarayın etrafında gezmeye başladı. Başını kaldırıp kendisini onlara gösterdi. Zâlimin bazı nedim (vezir ve yardımcı¬ları) kendisine: -"Ey Meliki Bir adamın sarayın etrafında gezindiğini ve ikide bir başını kaldırıp duvarlardan içeriye baktığını görüyoruz," dediler. Melik geldi. Balkonundan dışarıya baktı. Onu gördü. Çevresindekilere: -"Bu bir delidir. Veya yabancı bir yolcudur. Lâkin yine inin onun işini bitirin," dedi. Adamlarından biri indi. Ölüm meleğini öldürmek için kılıcını çekti. Ölüm meleği hemen onun canını aldı, adam da düşüp öldü. Bunu melike bildirdiler. -"O kişi senin adamını öldürdü," denildi. Melik ikinci adama: -"Aşağıya in. Onu hemen öldür," dedi. Adam zalim ve zorba melik'in emriyle aşağıya indi. Ölüm meleğini öldürmek için silahını çekti. Ölüm meleği onun da canını aldı. O da düşüp öldü. Durumu melike bildirdiler. Melik sinir küpü oldu. Çok kızdı. Kendisi kılıcını alıp ölüm meleğini öldürmek için aşağıya indi. Kızgınlıkla ölüm meleğinin üzerine yürüdü ve ona: -"Sen kimsin? Çekip gitmeye neden razı olmadın. İki adamımı öldürdün,"dedi. Ölüm meleği: -"Sen beni tanımıyor musun? Ben ölüm meleğiyim"dedi. Melik onun heybet ve korkusundan titremeye başladı. Zangır zangır sallandı. Hatta kılıcı bile elinden düştü. Melik: -"Şimdi seni tanıdım," dedi ve sıyrılıp gitmeye çalıştı. Ölüm meleği ona: -"Nereye gidiyorsun? Ben senin ruhunu almakla emro-lundum" dedi. Melik: -"Bana izin ver! Gidip aileme vasiyyette bulunup, onlara veda edeyim," diye yalvardı. Ölüm meleği ona: -"Neden bunu daha Önce yapmadın?" dedi ve ruhunu aldı. Zalim ve zorba melik, ailesine dönüp vasiyyet edemeden sarayının dışında düşüp can verdi. Ölüm meleği sonra, kulübesinde ibâdet eden sâlih adamın yanına geldi. Ona: -"Ey sâlih kişi! Müjdeler olsun sana! Ben ölüm meleğiyim. Ben cebbar (zalim ve zorba) olan melik'in ruhunu aldım," dedi ve onu Salih adama bildirdi. Salih adam, Allah'a dönmeyi istedi. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, o Salih zâtın ruhunu almasını, ölüm meleğine vahyetti. Ölüm meleği ona: -"Ben senin ruhunu almakla emrolundum," dedi. Salih zât: "Ey ölüm meleği! Şehre inip orada ailem ile konuşayım ve onlara vasiyetlerde bulunayım ve onlara veda edeyim," dedi. Cenâb-ı Allah: -"Ey ölüm meleği! Ona mühlet ver," dedi. Ölüm meleği ona: -"Eğer dilersen, gidebilirsin," dedi. Salih zât, ayaklarını kaldırdı. Şehre inmek için hareket edecekti. Düşündü sonra pişman oldu. Salih zât, ölüm meleğine: -"Ailemi gördüğümde kalbimin değişmesinden korkuyorum. Sen hemen ruhumu al," dedi. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, onlaramuhayyerlik verdi. O, ruhunun alınmasına hükmetti. Ölüm meleği oracıkta onun ruhunu aldı. 1/68 Kalb Gözünün Kör Olmasının Sebepleri Bazı Arifler buyurdular: Kendisinden ve kaçıp kurtulması asla mümkün olmayan birinden kaçana, hayretle şaşılır! Kendisinden kaçmak istediği, ona bütün hayır kapılarını açan ve nimet veren Rabbi ve Mevlâsıdır. (O şaşkın) Rabbinden kendisiyle beraber bakî kalacak olan bir mal istemektedir. Onun nefsi, şehveti ve sarara suresi. Ayet: nevasından dolayı dünya ve âhiretine muvafık olmayan şeyleri istemektedir. Onun gözleri kör değil; ama göğsündeki kalb (gözü) kördür. "Gerçek şudur ki, gözler kör'olmaz, fakat asıl göğüslerin içindeki kalbler kör olur. Basiretin (kalb gözünün) körlüğünün sebebleri üçtür (1-) Organları (a'zalan) Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri'nin yasakla¬dıkları işler yolunda kullanmak. (2-) İbâdetlerde yapmacık davranmak. (İçten ihlas ile değil de, dış görünüşte ibâdet yapıyormuş gibi görünmek) (3-) Allah'ın yarattıklarının elindeki mala göz dikmektir. (Bu üç kötü ahlâk ve sıfattan dolayı kişinin kalb gözü) Kör olduğunda kul, halka yönelir. Hak Teâlâ Hazretlerinden yüz çevi¬rir. Te'vîlât-ı Necmiyyeden Tasavvufî Manâlar Te'vîlât-ı Necmiyyede (buyuruldu): Bu iki âyet-i kerime iyice tahkik edilip incelendiğinde, şu işaret vardır: Güzel bir bidayeti (başlangıcı) olan müridin misâlide böyledir. Bir müddet irâde ile tarikata sülük eder. Bir müddet şiddet ve kasvetler ile didinir. (Fakat maneviyatta pek ilerlemeyez, ama) Bir anlık sohbet hatta irâdenin nuruyla nûrlanır. Çevresinin aydınlanması için ateş yakmak ister. Saadet ve şakâvet sebeblerini görür. Sağlam ip ile bağlanır. Ona hizmet ve halvete devam etmesi gerekir. Nefsini dünyadan isteksiz bırakır. Hevâ (ve hevesten) kendisini meneder. Kalbin güzel sıfatlarıyla şereflenir. Şevkler doğar kalbine, ruhun nurundan şimşekler çakar, zevk şimşekleri... Allah'ın mekrinden emin olur. Nefsin hileleriyle tuzaklara düşer. Onun tarikatına heva (ve heves) temas eder. Nefis ve şeytanların vesveseleri ile rahatsız olur. Dünyada olduğu yere gelip batar. Güneşi gayb olur. Nefsi kararır. Varıp hakka uluşmadan önce vuslatının ipi kopar. Cennete girip nimetlere nail olduktan sonra geri çıkar. Bu durum onun canını sıkıp ona bitkinlik ve usanç verir. (Zamanla) en kötü haline döner. Cenâb-ı Allah'ın buyurduğu gibi: hesaba katmadıkları şeyler, Allah tarafından karşılarına çıkarılır. "(Onlar) sağırdırlar," Yani mîsâk günü kendisiyle Allahü Teâlâ Hazretieri'nin hitabını işittikleri, kalb kulakları sağırdır. (Onlar) dilsizdirler," Rabblerine (Evet sen bizim Rabbimizsin) diye cevab verdikleri o dilleri ahrazdır. (Onlar) kördürler," Rabblerinin cemâlini müşahede edip onu tanıdıkları gözleri kördür. Onlar (artık) dönemezler," Menzil (ve makamları) olan cennetlere dönemezler. Belki içinde oldukları "Üns bahçelerine" dönerler. Bu, yani onların cennetlere (haziretü'l-kudse) değil de, üns bahçelerine girmelerinin sebebi, mîsâk günü açık olan kalblerini, şehvetlere tâbi olmak, lezzetlerden faydalanmak, hile, aldatma ve nifak ile (kalblerini) paslatıp kapattıkları içindir. Kuddüs olan Allah tarafından onlara bir rüzgar esmedi. (Onlar Allah'ın rahmetine nail olmadılar.) Ruhların güzel kokuları¬nı almadılar. Kalbleri hastalandı. Sonra, onlara hastalık indiren, doktor ile beraber ilaç (şifa kaynağı) gönderdi. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri buyurduğu gibi: "Biz de Kur'ân'dan, peyderpey öylesini indiririz ki, müminler için o bir şifa ve rahmettir." Doktorları tasdik eden ve ilaçları kabul edenler, (zamanla) nefislere zulmederek, doktorları, tasdik etmez olup ilaçlan kabul etmez oldular. Bu kendi kendisine bir zulümdür. Bu şekilde, hastalık ilaç, şifâ da hastalık oldu. Cenâb-i Allah, buyurduğu gibi: Zalimlerin de ancak hasarını zarannı artırır. Onlar bu şekilde, rahmet ehli olmadıklarından kendilerine, sağırlık ve körlüğü gerektiren, lanet ulaştı. Zîrâ onlar için Allahü Teâlâ şöyle buyurdu: "Öyleler o kimselerdir ki, Allah onları lanetlemiş de duygularını almış ve gözlerini kör etmiştir." Veya münâfikların misâli, yağmur(a tutulmuşun hali) gibidir. Yani üzerine yağmur yağan kişinin hali gibidir. inmek ve yağmak manasınadır. (yağmura tutulmuş) kelimesi, masdarından müştaktır. Bu da inmek demektir. Aslı, kelimesidir. Başındaki kef "O kişinin durumu gibi ki," cümlesinin başındaki kef harfinin üzerine atıf edilerek, mahallen merfudur. Veya tehir ve müsâvilik içindir. Yani müna¬fıkların kıssalarının şu iki kıssanın keyfiyetine benzemektedir. Bu iki kıssa (yukarıda anlatılan mü'min ile münâfık'ın cennete girme ve girmeme durumları) bakımından tek başlarına müstakil olmakta müsavidirler (birbirlerine eşittir.) Misallerini gördün. Sen bunlardan hangisini yaparsan sen de aynı şeye uğramış olursun, bütünleri alsan bile... Yağmurun Yağması "Gökten," fiiline taalluk edip bağlanmaktadır. Semâ (gök), dünyanın tavanıdır. Semâ'nın marife olarak gelmesi, yağmurların tek bir ufuktan kaynaklanıp, gönderilmediğini ilan etmek içindir. Zîrâ göğün bütün ufukları, yağmurun yağması için elverişli bir ufuktur. Dünya'yı bütün açı ve boyutlarıyla kapsayan ufuk Semâ diye tarif edilir. (Bizim başımızı kaldırıp yukarılara doğru baktığımızda üstümüzden itibaren ufuklara gök denir.) Ma'nâsı şöyledir: Tüm göğü kaplayan bir buluttan yağan yağmur, demektir. Yine bu âyette, bulutların da sema'dan (gökten) döküldükleri anlaşılmaktadır. Bulutlar, yerden, (yeryüzünden buharianıp gökte oluşan kütlelerden) suyunu almaktadır. Yoksa bazılarının sandığı gibi gökte bulunan bir denizden değil... İmam da şöyle dedi: "Yağmur'un, yerden rutubetlenip buhar-lanarak havaya yükselmesinden ve burada havanın soğukluğunun şiddetinden bağlanıp sonra iki defa yeryüzüne yağmaktadır, diyen kişinin bu görüşünü Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, yağmurun gökten yağdığını beyan etmekle iptal etmektedir, (bozmaktadır,). "Yahut (onların durumu), gökten boşanan yağmur gibidir." Âyet-i kerimesiyle Cenâb-i Allah, yağmurun gökten yağdığını beyan etti. İbnü Abbas (r.a.) Hazretlerinden rivayet olunduğuna göre, (mahlûkatın rahmet, bereket ve rızkı için; yedi kat semâ'nın ve âlem-i kürsinin bile üstünde olan) Arşın altında bir (rahmet) denizi vardır. Bütün hayvanların rızıkları oradan iner. Ona vahyedilir, (yedi kat) semâ'nın herbirinden diğer semâ'ya dilediği kadar (rahmet ve bereket) yağdırır. Bu olay (yani rahmet, bereket ve rızkın yağma işi) dünya semasına gelinceye Kadar devam eder. 1/69 Bulutlara (müvekkel olan meleklere vahyedilir) onlar uzaklara (yani dilenen yerlere) götürülür. Yağmur yüklü bulutlar istenen yerlere götürülür. Yağan her yağmur damlası ile beraber (vazifeli) bir melek iner. Melek o suyu alıp yeryüzündeki yerine koyar. Gökten inen her yağmur bir ölçü ve tartıya göre iner. Ancak tufan günü yağan yağmur (yani su) hariç. Tufanda yağmurlar ölçüsüz ve tartısız indi. Teysir Tefsirinde de böyledir. "Onda vardır," Yani yağan yağmurda vardır. "Karanlıklar," Zulmetin çeşitlerinin (yani her türlü karanlığın) içindedirler. 0 karanlıklar, kesif (yoğun) bir karanlıktır ki, bulutlar birbirinin üzerine kat kat binerek bütün ufuğu kapatıp, gecenin karanlığına ayrı bir karanlık katmışlardır. Göz gözü görmeyecek bir karanlık. Gerçi âyette gece karanlığına delâlet eden bir kelime yoktur. Lâkin gecenin karanlığı manasını âyetin-siyakından (gelişinden) çıkartmak mümkündür. Çünkü bundan sonraki âyette şöyle buyurulmaktadır: "0 şimşek nerdeyse gözlerini kapıvere-cek." Daha sonra âyetin devamında: "Önlerini aydınlattı mı ışığında yürüyorlar, karanlık üzerlerine çöktümü de dikilip kalıyorlar" buyurdular. Şimşeğin gözleri kapıp alması, ancak genelde karanlık gece¬lerde oluyor ve böyle hadiseler zifiri karanlık gecelerde meydana gelmektedir. Yürüyen kişinin yürüyüşünde durması (duraklayıp aravermesi) de yine ancak gece karanlığının çok şiddetlendiği zaman olur. Şimşeklerin çakmasının durmasıyla gözlerin önüne karanlıktan bir perde gerilir gibi olur. Gözü görmekten alıkoyar. Yürüyen kişi önündekileri ve diğer şeyleri göremez. Bulutların, gündüz vaktinde yoğunluğu ve kesafetlerinin meydana getirdiği karanlık, yürüyenin yürümesinde durmasını icâb ettirmez. İbni Temcid'in haşiyelerinde de böyledir. Karanlığın bir kısmı, gecenin ve bulutların karanlığı olmasına rağmen âyet, yağmur yağmasını karanlıkların mahalli olarak gösterdi. Çünkü, yağmurun şiddetinden ve yağmur işinin korkunçluğundan dolayı, bulutların ve gecenin karanlığı, yağmu-run karanlığına tâbi olmasından ve yürüyememenin, karanlığın şiddetinden ve korkudan meydana geldiğini ilan etmek içindir. Yağmurun karanlığı, gece ve bulutların karanlığıyla karıştığında zifiri karanlık meydana geldi. zulümât, (karanlıklar) kelimesinin raf (ötre okunması), bil'ittifak zaruretten dolayıdır. (Bütün nahiv âlimleri, onun zarf olduğunda söz birliği etmişlerdir.) Çünkü mevsufa dayanmaktadır. Zîrâ cümle bir veçhe göre, cer mahallinde olup, kelimesinin sıfatıdır. (Ve içinde) gökgürlemesi vardır," Buluttan işitilen şiddetli sestir. (Ve içinde) şimşekler vardır."Bulutların birbirleriyle sürtüşmeleri sırasında meydana gelen parıldama, ışık ve aydınlıktır. Gök gürlemesi ve şimşeğin mekânı bulutlardır. Gök gürlemesi ve şimşek bulutların yüksek yerlerinde ve birazda bulutlara bağlıdırlar. Gök gürlemesi ve şimşeğin eserlerinin yağmur yağmasına ilişip bağlandıkları için, onlar yağmur yağmasına nisbet edildiler. Hukemâ'nın arasında meşhur olan görüşe göre, gök gürlemesi, bulutlar ecrâmının bazısının bazısına çarpışmasından meydana gelmektedir. Veya bulutlar, rüzgarların zoraki sevk-leriyle ve bazısının bazısını sökmelerinden meydana gelmektedirler. Bu konuda kendisine itimad edilen sahih görüşe göre. İbnü Abbas (r.a.) Hazretlerinden rivayet olunduğuna göre, Yahudiler, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerine gelip: "Ey Ebu'l-Kasım! Bize gök gürültüsünden haberi Nedir o? diye sordular. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri: "Meleklerden bir melek vardır. Meleklerin beraberinde "mehârik" (bir âlet) olup onlarla bulutlan Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin istediği yerlere sevketmektedirler," buyurdu. Bu açıklama üzerine Yahûdîler: "Bu işittiğimiz sesler nedir?" diye sordular. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri: "0 bulutların iniltisidir. Melekler onları emredilen yere götüresiye kadar zorlamalarından bulutların çıkarmış oldukları sestir," dedi. Bunun üzerine Yahudiler: "Doğru söyledin!" dediler. Gök Gürültüsü Bu âyet-i kerimede geçen . (gök gürültüsü) kelimesinden murad, bu meleğin sesidir, kendisi değil. Bazı rivayetlerde olduğu gibi. 0 rivayetlerden bazıları: "Muhakkak ki 'Ra'd, bulutlara müvekkel olan bir melektir. Bulutları, emredildiği yere sevkeder. Su onun baş parmağının ucundan (parmakla tırnak arasındaki çatlaktan) süzülüp yağar, O melek Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerini teşbih eder. O teşbih etmeye başladığı zaman, bütün melekler teşbih okuyarak seslerini yükseltirler. İşte o anda yağmur damlaları inmeye başlar." (Bitti) Şimşekten murad, bulutların "mehârikler" ile dövülmele¬ridir. jejUü mehârik kelimesi, kelimesinin cemiidir. kelimesf, aslında katlanıp kendisiyle çocukların birbirlerini dövdü-ğü elbisedir. Kendisiyle meleklerin, bulutları zorladığı âlet murad edilmektedir. Celvetiyye tarikatının merkez ve mürşidi Şeyh Üftâde el-Bursevî diye meşhur olan zat buyurdular: "Hukemâ (bilginler) ile Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinin, "Gök gürültüsü arı şeklinde bir meleğin sesidir" hadîs-i şeriflerinin arasındaki uygunluk (ve uyuşma şöyle sağlanır:) Sözü edilen melekler, bu âlemin dışında seslenirler, lâkin sesleri bu âleme gelmekte ve bu âleme tesirleri olmaktadır. Biz bu âlemin içinde onların seslerini işitmekteyiz. Biri şişkinlik ve koku yapan bir şey yediği zaman, onun içinde (yani barsaklannda) sesi olan kokular meydana gelmesi gibidir. 0 koku ve sesler içeride oluştuğu halde, etkileri dışarıda görülür. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinin mübarek hadîs-i şerifleri, onun başlangıcı ve meydana geldiği yerini göz önüne alarak beyan etmektedir. Hukemâ'nın sözleri ise, zahirine bakarak açıklanmaktadır. Her ikisi de doğrudur. "Onlar parmaklarını kulaklarına tıkıyorlar." Zamirler, mahzûf olan muzâfa racidir. Çünkü bunun takdiri, veya yağmura tutulan kişiler gibidir. Daha önce geçtiği gibi.(kılıyorlar, tıkıyorlar) Cümlesinin i'rabda mahalli yoktur. Çünkü kendisi "istinaftır (Yani başlangıç cümlesidir 'nin kendisi navâsıb ve cevâzim yani fiili muzâriyi nasbeden ve cezmeden âmillerden hali olduğu için âmili manevî ile merfûdur. Raf alâmeti, sonundaki nun harfidir). 1/70 Çünkü burada ra'd, gök gürültüsü ve berk şimşek, şiddet ve korku saldığı üzere zikredildikten sonra, sanki bir konuşan kişi: "Bu gök gürültüsü ve şimşekler ile onların halleri nasıl oluyor?"diye sordu. Ona cevab olarak: "Onlar parmaklarını kulaklarına tıkıyorlar." diye cevap verildi. Âyet-i kerimede geçen; "parmaklan" kelimesinden murad, "parmak uçlarfdır. "Zikrü'l-küll irâdetü'l-cüzz" kabilinden mecazdır. "parmaklan" kelimesinde, "parmak uçları" kelimesinde bulunmayan mübalağa vardır. Sanki onlar hayret ve şaşkınlığın şiddetinden sadece parmak uçlarını değil; bütün parmaklarını kulaklarına sokuyorlar. Mu'tad olan şey yeterlidir. Parmak uçlarının yerine parmakların zikredilmesi, hayret ve şaşkınlıkların tam olduğunu, ifrad derecesinde dehşete kapıldıklarını ve onların azalarını mu'tad (alışa gelen) bir yolda kullanamadıkları bir dereceye ulaştıklarının beyan edilmesinde caizdir. Parmaklar, derken (elin beş) parmağından birinin tayin edilmemesinde; küçük parmağın kastedildiği anlaşılmaktadır. Denildi ki, edebe riâyetten dolayı parmaklar denildi. "şehâdet parmağı" kelimesi, sövmek fiilinin mübalağa ismi faili olduğu için, Kur'ân-ı Kerim'in edebine uymadığından şehâdet parmağı manasına gelen kelimesi yerine; umumî olarak parmaklar kelimesi kullanıldı. Böyle bir kelimeyi kullanmaktan kaçınmak, Kur'ân-ı Kerim'in edebine daha uygundur. kelimesindeki çirkinlikten kaçmak için "şehâdet parmağı"na teşbih çeken manasında "Müsebbiha" ve Tevhid kelimesini işaret etmesinden dolayı "muhallile" ve bunların dışında isimler ile anıldığı gibi... Bu kinayelerin benzerleri çoktur. Bu lafızlar, sonradan ihdas edildikleri (uyduruldukları) için onları halk bilmediğinden buraya almadım. Yıldırım ve Şimşeklerin Meydana Gelmesi "Yıldırımlardan" (kılıyorlar, tıkıyorlar) fiiline mütealliktir (bağlanmakta dır.) Yani, gök gürültüsüne yakın, çakan yıldırımların korkusun-' dan dolayı demektir. "Yıldırımlar," kelimesi, "Yıldırım" kelimesinin cemîidir (çoğuludur.) Yıldırım, korkunç olan gök gürültüsünün kesafetidir. Kendisiyle beraber ateşten bir kıvılcım yayar. Yıldınm'ın bir kıvılcımı yere isabet etse, orasını kül haline getirir. Lâkin yıldırım çok hızlı olmasına (ışık hızıyla hareket etmesine) rağmen değdiği yerde söner, orada kül olur. Hikâye Olunur Yıldırım, bir hurma ağacının üzerine düştü. Ağacın yarısını yaktı sonra, söndü. (Bazı âlimler) buyurdular: Sema ile arkasında görülenle görülmeyen ince zâr arasında, semanın zahiri, (üst yüzü yani bir kat semanın bitip diğer kat semanın başladığı bir nokta) vardır. Ateş oradan çıkar. Şimşekler haline gelir. Ateş oradan çıkıp o ince zarı yırtar. Ses o zarın yırtılmasından meydana gelmektedir. "Ravzatü'l-Ulemâ"da olduğu gibi. Denildi ki: Ecrâm birbirlerine çarpıştıkları zaman bulutlarda delinme olur. Veya yeryüzüne mahsus latif bir cismin parçalarından boşalan olukların ağır kütlelerin yardımıyla meydana gelmektedir. Geniş olanına duman denir. Kaynağı su olanına da buhar denir. (Yıldırımlar yerden de çıkabilirler) Yıldırımlar hududsuz bir şekilde gayet sıcaktır. Hararet (sıcaklık) bir yere değdiği zaman orayı deler ve yakar. Yıldırım yeryüzüne nufûz ettiği zaman, ancak suya ulaştığı zaman sönüp durur. (Yıldırım, bu günkü fennin izahına göre, toprak ile bulut arasında elektrik yüklerinin süratli bir şekilde yer değiştirmesidir. Mütercim) (Bazıları) buyurdular: Islak yerlere, suya ve kurumaya yüz tutmuş bir yere güneş doğduğu zaman (güneş ışınlan ıslak, sulak ve kurumaya yüz tutmuş bir yere temas ettiğinde) oralardan (güneş ışınlarından) ateş parçaları toprağa geçer. İkisinden meydana gelen şeye duman denir. Duman, buharla karışır. Duman ile buhar soğuk tabakaya kadar yükselirler. Orada buhar bulutlara dönüşür. Duman da onun içinde hapsedilir. Sıkıştırılır. Eğer hali üzerine kalmış ise daha yükselmesi istenir. Eğer ağır ise inmesi istenir. Bulutlar sert bir şekilde sıkıştırılıp parçalanırlar. Bundan gök gürültüsü meydana gelir. Sonra bazen hareket bazen sert ve çok şiddetli olur. Eğer latif (ince ise) ondan şimşekler meydana gelir. Eğer kalın ve katı ise ondan yıldırımlar meydana gelir. Yıldırım Çaktığında Okunacak Dualar İbnü Abbas (r.a.) Hazretleri buyurdular: Yıldırım çaktığı zaman biri, Subhânellezi yusebbihu'r-ra'du bihamdihi ve'I-melâiketü min hiyfetihii ve nüve alâ külli şey'in kadiyr (Ra'd'in kendisine hamdiyle teşbih ettiği ve meleklerin korkusunda olduğu Allah, noksan sıfatlardan münezzehtir. O'nun gücü her şeye kadir'dir). Duasını okursa o kişi dini üzere ( iman ile vefat eder. Şehâdet mertebesine nail) olur. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri, gök gürültüsü ve yıldırımların sesini işittiği zaman şöyle dua ederdi. "Allahümme Iaa taktülnaa biğadabike ve laa tuhliknaa biazâbike ve aafinaa kable zâlike (Allahiml Bizleri gadabin ile öldürme. Bizi azabın ile helak etme. Bundan önce bir afiyet ver) Şeyhin tefsirinde ve Şiratül-isiâmda böyledir. "Ölmek korkusundan," (kılıyorlar, tıkıyorlar) fiilinin mefulü lehi olmakla mensubtur. Yani ölüm ve helak olmak korkusundan dolayı demektir. Yaşama niyetiyle bozmaktır. "Allah ihata etmiştir." İhata yani içine almanın aslı, bir şeyi bütün yönleri ve boyutlarıyla kuşatmaktır. Cenâb-ı Allah cihetten münezzeh olduğu için ihata etme işinin Allahü Teâlâ Hazreteri hakkında kullanılması mecazidir. Yani Allah ilmi ve kudretiyle kuşattı. "Kâfirleri," Hakikî olarak kuşatılan bir kişi, kuşatmayı delip kaçamadığı gibi onlar da kuşatmayı delemezler. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, onları kıyamet günü hasredip onlara azab edecektir. "Allah, kâfirleri tamamen kuşatmıştır." Cümlesi, cümle-i itirâzıyye'dir. Yani parantez cümlesidir. Şimşek ve yıldırımların korkusundan parmaklan ile kulaklarını tıkamanın kendilerine hiç bir fayda vermeyeceğini tenbih içindir. Çünkü kaderi (mukadder olan şeyi) hiçbir sakınma, tedbir ve korku defedemez (yenemez). Hiç bir güç ve kuvvet Allah'ın azabını reddedemez (geri çeviremez.) "Kâfirler" kelimesinin, yağmura tutulan kişilere raci o-lan zamir yerine konulması, onların anlatılan bu korkunç ve kötü duruma düşmeleri, küfürlerinin sebebiyle olduğunu ilan etmek içindir. "O şimşek nerdeyse" Bu cümle mukadder bir suâlin cevâbı olarak başka bir istinaf (başlangıç) cümlesidir. Sanki: "Bu şimşekle beraber onların hali nasıl olur?" denildi. SısÇ "yakın olur," denildi. Bu yakınlık da: "Gözlerini kapıveriyor." Yani şimşek ışığının şiddeti onun gözlerinin aydınlığını söküp aldı ve aydınlığını kapıverdi, demektir. "Her ne zaman onları aydınlattığında" "Her ne zaman" kelimesi zarf ve âmildir. Cevabı kendisinin içindedir. O da ıyü yürüdüler, fiilidir. aydınlattı, fiili müteaddidin Yani "şimşek karanlık bir gecede yolu aydınlattı." 1/71 Bu cümle yani, "Her ne vakit onlara aydınlık yaptığında onlar içinde yürüdüler," cümlesi üçüncü istinaftır. Sanki: "Bunlar, şimşeklerin çakması ve ateşinin verdiği korku esnasında ne yapıyorlar? Kulaklarına yaptıklarının aynısını gözlerine de yapıyorlar mı? (Yani gözlerini de elleriyle kapatıyorlar mı?) diye sorulmaktadır: Cevap olarak: " Her ne zaman, şimşek çakıp etraf aydınlanınca yürüdükleri yollara koyuldular. "Onda yürüdüler." Yani bu yolda yürüdüler. Yani şimşeğin çakması ve etrafı aydınlatmasıyla gözlerinin kapıp alacağı korkusuyla beraber birazcık da olsa yürüdüler. Âyeti kerimede, hızlı yürümek ve koşmak fiilleri değil de, yürümek fiilinin getirilmesi, münafıkların, dehşetlerinin büyük derecesini beyan etmek ve onları hızlı yürümek veya koşmaya güç ve takatlannın olmadığını bildirmek içindir. "Karanlık üzerlerine çöktüğü zaman," Şimşek korkus'undan ve şimşeğin meydana getirdiği aydınlık gidince yol tekrar karanlık oldu. "Dikilip kalırlar." Yani oldukları yerde, oldukları hal ve şekil üzerinde, hayretler ve şaşkınlıklar içinde başka bir şimşeğin çakmasını bekleyerek dururlar. Belki ikinci bir şimşeğin aydınlığı ile maksatlarına varacaklarını, hedefledikleri yerlere veya iltica etmek istedikleri (sığınmak istedikleri) sığınaklarına varacaklarını zannetmektedirler. "Ve eğer Allah dileseydi." "Diledi" fiilinin mefülü mahzüftür. Yani Allah dileseydi, kalblerinin basiretini (kalb gözünü) ve kalbin işitmesini (kalbin kulağını) giderdiği gibi onların başlarındaki işitmelerini (kulaklarını) ve gözlerindeki görmeyi de giderirdi. "Elbette işitmelerini, görmelerini de alıverirdi." Onlara ceza olsun diye gök gürültüsünün korkunç sesi veya şimşeklerin çıkartmış oldukları nûr (ışık) ile kulaklarını sağır, gözlerini kör ederdi. (Kulağın kaldırabileceği belirli bir ses frekansları ve ses tonu vardır. Ondan fazlası rahatsızlık verdiği gibi; gözün de algılayabileceği belirli bir ışık vardır. Ondan fazlasına bakmaktan rahatsız olur Güneşte olduğu gibi.) Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, bundan (yani sesle kulakları sağır etmekten ve ışık ile gözleri kör etmekten) aciz değildir. "Şüphesiz Allah, her şey üzerine Var olması mümkün olan her her şey üzerine... Allahü Teâlâ I Hazretleri, kendisine bir şey itlak olunduğu zaman, vucûbî olarak -mevcud'tur; imkan ile değil. (Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri için bir şeyin mümkün olması veya mümkün olmaması düşünülemez. Onun istemesiyle her şey vucûben mevcuttur. O istediği zaman var olmak, eşyanın vazifesidir.) Bu âyetin benzerlerinde geçen "şey"den murat, Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin dışında kalan eşyadır. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, bu âyette aklın delâleti ile "şey" lafzının içine aldığı manâdan müstesnâ'dır. (Yani Allah, Allah 'm gücünün kendisine yettiği bir şey değildir. Allah'ın gücünün kendisinin üzerine de kaadir olduğu gibi, bozuk bir mantığa kapılmaz ve bâtıl bir itikada inanılmaz. Zîrâ o zaman tevhid bozulur.) "Şüphesiz Allah her şeye kadiyrdir" cümlesinin manası: Mâsiva olan her şey üzerine Allah kadiyrdir, demektir. Mesela "Falanca emin (güvenilir) kişidir," denir. Yani kendisinin dışında kalan insanlara karşı güvenilir kişidir. Emin olduğu kişilerin arasına kendi nefsi girmez. O zaman onun aynı zamanda diğer insanlardan biri olması gerekirdi. (Bir kişinin hem kendisi ve hem de başkası olması aklen mümkün değildir.) Ibni Temcid'in haşiyesinde olduğu gibi. "Kadiyrdir." Yani hikmetinin gerektiği kadarı ile onda faildir. Ne noksan ne ziyâde; hikmet ve takdiri neyi gerektiyorsa onu yapar. Münafıkların Hallerinin Tasvirinin Anlattıkları Bu, keşiften sonra keşif, izandan sonra izahdır. Birincisinden daha beliğdir. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, münafıkların halini, şaşkınlıklarını, dalâlete ve sapıklığa dalışlarını, işin kendileri hakkındaki şiddetini, zorluğunu, rezil olmaları ve rüsvâyhkları; karanlık bir gecede yağmura tutulup, gök gürültüsü ve şimşek ile beraber yıldırım çarpması ve ölüm korkusuyla yaşayan kişinin haline benzetti. Bu mürekkeb olduğu zaman, o da Kur'ân-ı Kerim'in belagatını gerektirir. Mürekkeb'de sen, bu değişik şekillerden hâsıl olan heyetin keyfiyetini, iç içe eklenmiş bir mürekkebde tasavvur edersin. Müfredler, hâsıl olmayan (güzel manâlar ve anlatmalar) mürekkeb cümlelerden hâsıl olur. Âyet-i kerimenin hepsinde, gecenin karanlığının zorluğuyla beraber, gökten boşalırcasına yağan yağmura, sel ve zorluklara maruz kalan kişinin (halinin tasviri olduğu gibi), bulutların insicamının heyetini ve onlardan yağmurların damlamasını, korkunç gök gürültüsü, gözleri kapıveren şimşekler ve yakıcı yıldırımlarla tasvir edildi. Bu şiddetli hareketlerden onların kalbine büyük bir ölüm korkusunun girdiğini anlattı. Bütün bu tasvir ve beyanlardan, senin için acâib (ilginç) emir ve korkulu bir hitab hasıl oldu. Ancak bunların her birinin değişik bir teşbih ve benzetme ile anlatılması bunun hilafınadır. Yani Kur'ân-ı kerim'in, tefrik edici teşbihe hamledilmesiyle, ebedî hayatın kaynağı olan Kur'ân-ı Kerim ve içindeki ilim ve marifetler yağmura benzetildi. Çünkü yağmur toprağın (ve arzda yaşayan varlıkların) hayatına sebebtir. (Manevî hayata sebeb olan Kur'ân-ı Kerim, maddi hayata sebeb olan yağmura benzetildi.) Kur'ân-ı Kerim, indiği zaman, münafık ve kâfirlerin içine doğan üzüntü, keder, gam ve gönüllerinin daralıp, canlarının sıkılması, zulûmata yani karanlıklara teşbih edildi (benzetildi.). Kur'ân-ı Kerimin içinde bulunan va'd yani sevap ve cennet, vaîd, yani günah ve Cehennem, gök gürültüsü ve şimşeklere benzetildi. Vaîdden yani azab ayetlerinden, onların kulaklarını tırmalayan ve sağır eden âyetleri işitmemek için kulaklarını tıkama halleri, gök gürültüsü ve şimşek endişesi ve ölüm korkusundan dolayı yıldırımlar çaktığı zaman kulaklarını kapatan insanın yıldırım, şimşek ve gök gürültüsünden kurtulması mümkün olmadığına, Kur'ân-ı Kerim okunurken kulaklarını tıkayanların da Kur'an-ı kerimden kurtulmalarının mümkün olmadığına benzetildi. Kendilerini idrâk eden rüşd'ün kendilerini aydınlatmasında titremeleri, kendilerine aydınlık verdiği zaman, şimşeğin ışığının yolunda yürümekle kendilerini korumaları ve önlerine çıkan musibetin karşısında aciz kalmaları, kendilerini karanlık kapladığında yürümekten aciz kalıp durmaları gibi münafıkların halleri, kısa ömürlerinde onlara hayret (şaşkınlık) ve dehşet verdi. Akıbet Önemli Akıllı kişinin, sıkıntılardan, kayıtlardan (saplantı ve kaprislerden) gailelerden ve vücûdun (varlığın) helak edici tehlikelerinden kurtulmak için, yapması gereken şey; şeriat'ın kuvvetli ipine sarılması ve sırat-ı mustakîmi şaşmamak yani doğru yoldan asla ayrılmamaktır. İşin sonu gizlidir. (Akıbetin ne olacağı ve hayatın) ne ile sonuçlanacağı bilinmez. Hikâye Adam'ın biri Hasan Basrî Hazretlerine: -"Nasıl sabahladın?" diye sordu. Hasan Basrî Hazretleri: -"Hayır ile sabahladım," dedi. Adam: -"Durumun nasıl?" diye sordu. Hasan Basrî Hazretleri tebessüm etti ve sonra adama: -"Halimi sormal Bazı kişiler gemiye bindiler, denizin ortasına kadar geldiklerinde gemileri kırıldı. 1/72 O insanlardan her biri bir tahta parçasına tutunup bağlandı. Bu adamların hangi halde olduklarını düşünürsün?" Adam: -"Onlar şiddetli ve zor bir halde olurlar" dedi. Hasan Basrî Hazretleri: -"Benim halim onlardan (denizin ortasında bir tahta parça¬sına sarılan kişiden) daha şiddetli ve daha zordur. Ölüm benim denizimdir. Hayat gemimdir. Günahlar da benim tutunduğum tahta parçasıdır. Ey oğulcağızim! Elbette insana günahları terketmesi, "Allamü'l-ğuyûb" ğayibleri bilen Allah'a koşmak lâzım. Hadis-i şerifte: "Kimin hicreti Allah'a ve Rasûlüne olursa onun hicreti Allah'a ve Rasûlünedir. Kimin hicreti, kavuşacağı bir dünya (malı) veya nikahlayacağı kadın olursa, onun hicreti hicret ettiği şeyedir dedi. Düşünî Herkesin ceza veya mükâfat beslemiş olduğu emele göredir. İbret ali Dünyanın zikri tekrar edilmedi. Ona itibâr edilmediğini ve dünyanın hasis (değersiz ve basit bir şey) olduğunu bildirmek içindir. Zîrâ dünyanın varlığı bir oyuncak ve eğlenceden ibarettir. Dünya sanki yok gibidir. Denildiği gibi: "Kişinin dünyada yapmış olduğu amel onun âhiretteki makamıdır." Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinin, "Onun (ki¬şinin) hicreti (Allah ve Rasûlü için değil de) kendisine'hicret ettiği şeye (niyetine göre)dir. Hadis-i şeriflerine bak ve düşün! Bu hadîs-i şerîf, mâsivâ'dan (Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin dşında) her şeyden uzaklaşmayı tazammun etmekte (içermekte)dir. Dünya ile kadının beraber zikredilmesinin de üzerinde düşün! Çünkü kadın da dünyadır. (Kadınlar için de erkek dünyadır.) Her şeyin dünyasından murad, o şeyin şehvet veya mal cinsinden olmasından dolayı olduğu anlaşılmaktadır. Bütün kâinat (şehvet ve maldan oluşan) dünya ekseni etrafında dönmektedir. Hadis-i şerifte, dünyadan çıkmaktan murad, insanı Allah'a ibâdetten alıkoyan her şey, demektir. Hafız (r.h.) buyurdular: Bu gök kubbenin altında onun himmetine göre o orada azâd olur. Yani, herşeyin kabul edilmesi, mal, makam, evlâd ve ıyâlın kabulüne bağlıdır. Fakat elbette, Melikü'l-Müteâl (Meliklerin yücesi olan Allahü Teâlâ) Hazretlerine bağlanmak gerekir.